Batboy
by Skynight-fredy
Summary: Richard Zachary Grayson alias Batboy hijo de Richard Grayson y Zatanna Zatara,Mago intermedio,habilidades detectivescas,agilidad sobrehumana y tecno experto,Zachary entreno con su abuelo desde los nueve años cuando sus padres se separaron y el empezó a vivir mitad con su madre y mitad con su padre, a los 19 Batman lo introduce al equipo para guiarlo por el camino de la justicia...
1. Batboy

"Batboy"  
La atalaya 1ro de Enero 2013… 

Hola, mi nombre es Richard Zachary Grayson, soy hijo de la poderosa maga Zatanna Zatara y del increíble acróbata Richard Grayson, ambos mis padres decidieron tenerme dentro de su matrimonio pero todo cambio cuando mi padre fue "infiel" con StarFire, como sea ahora soy parte de una organización de la Liga de la Justicia llamada "Justicia Joven" o simplemente se refieren a nosotros como "El equipo" en ciertas ocaciones….

\- Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero- dijo batman presentándome frente a todos.  
\- Hola a todos mi nombre clave es "Batboy" – dije yo algo nervioso, cuando de repente es instantes apareció frente a mi Impulse, el hijo de Tigress(Artemis Crock) y Black Speedster (Wally West).  
-Hola mucho gusto conocerte mi nombre clave es Impulse- dijo el cuándo agarro mi mano y la sacudió rápidamente agarrándome del hombro y llevándome con los demás del grupo.  
\- Chicos el es mini bats, mini bats conoce a todo el equipo, primero esta nuestro líder Red Robin, es un poco amargado como sea creo que ya lo conocías, después sigue nuestra hermosa Hacker Oraculo, sigue batgirl stephanie Brown, Beast boy que es Garfield logan, por aquí sigue Supermartian hijo de y Superboy su nombre es Chris Kent, por aquí sigue esta Cheshire hija de Roy harper (clon) y Cheshire , seguimos con el amargado pero experto en armas Robin (Damian Wayne), Guardian, bumblebee, Blue Bettle, Kid Flash, Static, Wonder Girl, Super Girl, tu servilleta y por ultimo esta arrowette (Cissie Jones)- Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Arrowette, era tan bella que opacaba las estrellas con su radiente cara, me quede con una cara de idiota al verla.  
-Hola - dijo ella sonriendo  
-Hola- dije yo actuando como bobo  
-Mi nombre es Richard Grayson-  
\- Lose tontito, lo dijiste al entrar- me respondió  
\- jaja si es cierto- dije yo cuando Batman empezó a hablar con Green Arrow  
\- Creo que se acoplara bien al grupo, que piensas tu ollie? – Pregunto Batman  
\- Yo pienso lo mismo Batman jajaja- respondió GA Dejando la habitación con Batman  
-Bien como no tenemos misiones pendientes chicos les dejo el día libre, así que disfruten y lleven a Batboy a su habitación aquí en la atalaya- dijo Oracle  
-Habitación? – Pregunte yo  
\- Así es mini bats todos nosotros tenemos habitaciones aca, me entiendes- dijo Impulse aclarando lo que oracle había dicho.  
-entiendo- dije yo siguiéndolos por un corredor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones cuando de repente miro que Cheshire arrincona a Supermartian y empienzan a besarse apasionadamente donde abren una compuerta que los llevo a la habitación de Supermartian.  
-Mira aquí esta tu habitación- dijo Arrowette sonriendo y mostrándome.  
-Muchas Gracias- dije yo sonriendo también.  
-Bueno te dejo solo para que arregles aca, me tengo que ir, te veo al rato- dijo ella en lo que yo quede suspirando su delicioso aroma a rosas y me dije a mi mismo tartamudeando un poco.  
\- E-ella es linda-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Arrowette

"Arrowette"  
La atalaya 2do de Enero 12:00 de la madrugada.

Estaba solo en mi cuarto cuando empecé a pensar mucho en ella al punto que quise ir a hablarle pero me dio pena ir hasta su habitación pensando que ella estaba ocupada en asuntos más importantes, cuando de repente entra Impulse por la puerta rápidamente para hablarme y al ver que yo estaba en bóxers y sin camisa me dijo.

-Oh lo siento por irrumpir así, pensé que como eres el nuevo protegido de Batman ahora dormías hasta tarde- dijo Impulse avergonzado.  
-No me duermo muy tarde, estaba pensando jajajaja , si quieres podemos salir o incluso puedes mostrarme la Atalaya- dije yo excusándome por andar en bóxers y sin camisa.

-Esta bien como tu digas, cámbiate- dijo Impulse aventándome unos Jeans míos.  
\- dame un segundo y estaré afuera- dije yo dándole señalándole la puerta.

Me cambie tan rápidamente que literalmente me tarde solo un minuto, Salí de la habitación.

-Listo para explorar la Atalaya? – pregunto Impulse

-Claro- dije yo en respuesta cuando oigo el sonido de una puerta que estaba a la par mía, ya había escuchado unos sonidos complacientes departe de Cheshire que supermartian era al causante seguramente, los vi salir a los dos juntos de la habitación de Supermartian, medio despeinados, y desarreglados, cuando volteo miro que Impulse andaba con otra ropa…

-Em cuando te cambiaste? – pregunto yo curiosamente

\- lo hice en un segundo, genial no ja! - , me dijo Impulse – bueno que creo que no me he presentado tan formalmente como debería Hola mi nombre es Wallace Apollo West Crock, Hijo de Artemis Crock y Wally West! Cual es tu nombre? – me hizo esa pregunta.

\- Bueno mi nombre es Richard Zachary Grayson Zatara , mi Madre es Zatanna Zatara y mi padre es Richard Grayson- respondí yo  
-Oh ya veo, vamos al comedor tengo algo de hambre- dijo Wally, se que los velocistas comen mucho, me conto mi padre que el trabajando con Black Speedster (Wally West) y Flash (Barry Allen) comen bastante.

-Vamos- dije yo cuando de repente vi que Arrowette estaba sentada comiendo cuando sugerí yo – Comamos con ella!  
-Claro como tú quieras – respondió Wally

Nos acercamos al comedor donde estaba Arrowette sentada…

-Hola, como estas discúlpame, cuál es tu nombre? – dije yo tembloroso de las manos

\- Hola, mi nombre es Cissie Jones – dijo ella sonriéndome

-Y como son normalmente las misiones acá? – pregunto yo curiosamente.  
\- pues bueno, son algo difíciles me entiendes, porque ya hacemos misiones más difícil que las que hacíamos, Batman dijo que era mejor así para que nos acostumbráramos.  
De repente sonó una alarma muy fuerte en toda la atalaya y se escucho la voz de Batman.  
-Todos los miembros del equipo reportarse al salón principal de la atalaya menor-  
Hay dos Atalayas, la atalaya Mayor y la menor, la menor es donde está ubicado el equipo y unos bodegas de la Liga de la Justicia, y la mayor es donde están ubicados los Miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.  
Llegamos al salón central.  
-Bien, me alegro que todos estén aquí, un momento donde diablos esta Chris y Lian?-pregunto Batman enojado  
-Están en su apogeo- dijo Tim Drake  
-Como sea déjenlos, después me las cobro yo… - dijo Batman con una mira fría y calculadora.  
-Bien lo que quiero que hagan ustedes es infiltrarse en el país de Asia La India, algo muy extraño está sucediendo allí, cuento con ustedes?  
-Si- respondieron todos menos yo.  
-Y tú?- me pregunto Batman  
-Si Batman- respondió yo  
-Bueno los dejo a cargo de Red Robin- dijo Batman abandonando la sala.

-Bien, como ya dijo Batman, nuestra misión es en la India, específicamente en la ciudad capital, solo necesito que todos se cambien y estamos listos. – dijo Tim Drake chasqueando los dedos, a lo que yo conjugue mis palabras en el tono y orden correcto diciendo esto.  
-(CAMBIAR DE ROPA A TRAJE DE BATALLA) RAIBMAC ED APOR A EJART ED ALLATAB

-Cambiándome al bati-traje instantánea mente a lo que Impulse ya tenía su traje puesto…

30 minutos más tarde íbamos en la bio-nave de Supermartian hacia India, nos habíamos dividido en 3 escuadrones dos de 6 y uno de 4, en mi escuadron hiba Arrowette, supermartian, Cheshire, Impulse, Robin, supergirl y yo, en el demás iban Red-Robin, Batgirl, Blue Bettle, Wonder Girl mientras que en el otro iban Beast boy, Guardian, Bumblebee, Static, Kid Flash,y Lagoon Boy.

-Aterrizando en parte norte- dijo Wonder Girl.

-Aterrizando parte Este- Dijo Bumblebee

-Aterrizando part… aaah- dijo Cheire cuando un misil voló la aeronave, lanzándonos por el aire y callendo al suelo, donde eramos blanco fácil, de repente unos hombres con pistola llegan a amenazarnos con ellas, levantamos las manos y digo un hechizo de levitación de objetos.

(Lanzar Batarangs) RAZNAL SGNARATAB – Lanzando unos batarangs de mi cinturón utilitario

corte las pistolas y rifles que nos estaban apuntando a lo que la reacción de uno de llos fue tirarnos una bomba de gas, durmiéndonos a todos…

-A-arrowette quedate cerca mi…- dije Alzando la voz suavemente

-Bat-booooy…- dijo ella cayendo al suelo a la par mía

CONTINUARA….


	3. Red Robin

Red Robin

2do de Enero 1:30 PM Nueva Delhi-India

*Llamada entrante de Batman*  
Soy Tim Drake alias Red Robin y actualmente líder del equipo, han secuestrado a 7 de mis aliados, uno de ellos es mi sobrino y la otro de ellos es mi novia….Supergirl es mi novia, tiempo después de romper con Wondergirl, ahorita mismo estamos a unos 2 kilómetros del capitolio de Nueva Delhi.  
-Tim! Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos! Ahorita mismo y no está a discusión! – reclamo Wondergirl.  
-Obvio no esta a discusión Wondergirl, porque yo, ya tome una decisión si los rescatamos pondríamos es peligro la misión… - respondió Tim fríamente…  
-Haber! Respóndele a Batman y cuéntale como dejaste que secuestraran a su nieto en su primera misión… - dijo Wondergirl  
-Callate… Hola Batman! –dijo Tim  
\- Red Robin… como están las cosas por allá? Quiero un reporte. Pregunto y afirmo Batman  
-Bueno por ahorita tenemos a un escuadron secuestrado, sus integrantes era: Batboy, Impulse, Arrowette, Supergirl,Robin,Cheshire y supermartian… - dijo Red Robin  
-Y ya tienes un plan para rescatarlos, necesito que estén sanos y salvos, amenos que tu quieras decirle a Tigresa,Supeman,Nightwing, que están muertos , y espero que también encuentres a Damian – dijo Batman un poco decepcionado…. Por si no lo sabían Cissie Jones osea Arrowette es la hija adoptiva de Wally West y Artemiss Crock.  
-Entendido Batman- reafirmo Red Robin  
-Escuchaste Red! Recupéralos ahora! Acaso a tu no sentiste alivio cuando los cinco chicos aquellos nos recataron de WarWorld? Uno de ellos era Static! Obviamente lo estabas… - Wondergirl reclamo  
-Ser secuestrados no fue culpa de nosotros, fue culpa de Blue por dejar que Green Bettle controlara su escarabajo – dijo Tim  
\- Ah! Ahora es culpa mia? Haber Drake si tienes las agallas! – dijo Blue Bettle sacando dos espadas de su escarabajo *Matalo Jaime Reyes talvez asi se calle* - agrego el escarabajo.  
\- Ven aquí si te crees tan hombrecito! – respondió Tim  
-ALTO YA! – Grito Batgirl separando a Tim y Jaime – Blue guarda eso y tu Red calmate ser el líder del equipo no te da derecho a controlar a todos acá, Wondergirl tiene razón necesitamos hacer algo para sacar a esos chicos de allí!  
Mientras tanto adentro del capitolio….  
Abro los ojos y miro como están sacando muestras de sangre de Supermartian y Impulse a base de choques eléctricos, miro a mi alrededor equipo muy avanzado, pero a la par mía estaba Arrowette, le mecí su hombre para que se despertase.  
-Arrowette,Arrowette despierta… - le digo susurrando.  
\- Batboy? – dijo ella confundida  
-Si soy yo, estoy intentando sacarnos de aquí… - dije yo  
-Que haces? – me pregunto  
\- Esta es una celda muy fácil de abrir y en uno,dos,tres…em ya esta! – dije yo abriendo la cerradura de la celda.  
-Ahora que?- pregunto arrowette  
-Shh, tenemos que liberarlos sígueme- dije yo escabulléndome para liberarlos a ellos- Toma esto- le dijo a Arrowette, eran las llaves para liberar a Supergirl,Cheshire y a Robin.  
Mientras tanto agarramos nuestros cinturones utilitarios arco,flechas,Sai… 

Cuando estábamos ya apunto de llegar a la puerta entra un guardia, que nos dijo en Indi que nos detuviéramos, intento dispararnos pero en eso hice un hechizo para que la pistola se retorciera y le diera en su brazo izquierdo.

-(Pistola Curva) ALOTISP AVRUC – dije yo curveando si arma y haciendo se disparase en el brazo izquierdo.  
\- vamos corramos- dije yo  
-No podemos, ellos están muy débiles- me respondió Arrowette  
-bien- dije – creo que tengo un poco mas de energía para hacer esto- dije susurrando a mi mismo – (LEBITA) ATIBEL! - Conjugue mis palabras haciendo levitar a todo el mundo.

El guardia había activado la alarma.  
-VAMOS! – Grite yo  
Empezamos a Volar rápidamente cuando los demás guardias aparecieron, Robin empezó a Lanzar los Birdarangs y batarangs que tenia, mientras yo llevaba a Cheshire Cargada, mientras arrowette a Supergirl y Supermartian , a lo que los amarre a los tres con una bat-rope y yo los llevaba jalados ya a punto de salir nos topamos con un vidrio que teníamos que quebrar antes de que lo alcanzaramos, hibamos rápido hacia el, lo guardias persiguiéndonos con unos jetpacks a lo que arrowette tiro una Flecha bomba haciendo una gran explosión y dejándonos escapar.  
*BOOM*  
Sono el gran estallido.  
Mientras tantoen la Bati-nave de guerra  
-Oyeron eso? – dijo Wondergirl  
-Miren! Una explosión! Y es en el capitolio!– dijo Batgirl a lo que Bluebettle aumento la imagen y la proyecto en la nave.  
-Son ellos, y están bajo ataque! Batgirl comanda la Bati-Nave de guerra – dijo Red Robin ascendiendo por una compuerta de arriba alzando sus alas de aviación y con un botón en su guante activando los propulsores haciéndose volar, Blue Bettle y Wondergirl fueron también, la bati-nave de guerra era un poco lenta. 

-Llegan a tiempo, ya casi estoy sin energía para mantenerlos flotando! – dije yo con el aire cortado.  
-Wondergirl , Blue ayuden aca tengo que ir por la información – dijo Red Robin  
A lo que llego la bati-nave de guerra montando a casi todos adentro.  
Supermartian despertó  
-La bio-nave- dijo volviéndose tangible y traspasando la bati-nave de guerra.  
-Supermartian!- grito Cheshire  
Caí en el suelo, simplemente estaba agotado, en eso Arrowette me levanto de allí y me puso en la silla y ella en la otra, en eso Red Robin regreso y dijo al otro escuadrón que evacuaran.  
-Donde esta Supermartian? – pregunto Red Robin  
-Fue por la bio nave , de hecho viene detrás de nosotros. – respondió Chesire  
-Bien… - dijo Red Robin acercándose a Supergirl – Kara, estas bien?  
-Si, lo estoy cariño gracias por preguntar – dijo Supergirl agarrando a Tim y besándolo en frente de todo haciendo sentir incomoda a Wonder girl  
Estabamos ya en la atalaya en frente de Batman  
-Bien hecho Batboy, supiste abrir la herradura y sacar a tus compañeros de equipo ve a darte una ducha, Igual a ti Arrowette esa explosión hizo alertar al otro escuadrón, bien pensado, los demás igual buen trabajo pueden retirarse solo tú no Red Robin.

Todos nos íbamos, Entonces Supergirl se acerco a Red y le susurro *Te espero en mi cuarto para darte una sorpresa* - Dijo mordiéndose los labios. Iba hacia mi habitación cuando Arrowette se me acerco y me dijo.  
-Muchas gracias por salvarnos héroe- diciendo eso dándome un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, ella camino hacia su habitación y yo quede sonrojado….

CONTINUARA….. 


	4. La Amazonas

"La Amazonas" 

Selva de la amazonas 7 de enero 2:45 PM.  
Estábamos en la selva de la amazonas, un selva totalmente inesperada con árboles, palmeras, lianas, serpientes, cocodrilos, pingüinos, etc.…. Unos hombres medio-desnudos con taparrabos, lanzas, arco y flechas nos vienen persiguiendo.

-LES DIJE QUE ESTO ERA UNA MALA IDEA!- exclamo Impulse  
-Callate y corre! – dijo Kyle Rayner, asi es Kyle Rayner se unió al equipo

*flashback*  
-Vengo a presentarles a su nuevo compañero de equipo, Kyle Rayner, un linterna verde- dijo Hal Jordan presentadolo en frente de todos.  
-Hola! – le dijo Wondergirl – Bienvenido al equipo – agrego – espero que te acoples bien con todos dejame presentártelos, primero él es Red Robin es el líder del equipo, yo soy wondergirl la segunda al mando ven por aquí están…..

*Presente*  
Seguíamos corriendo, Impulse disminuía su velocidad para estar igual que nosotros.  
-Separemonos- dije yo agarrando a Arrowette de la cintura y lanzado un bat-rope que nos llevo a la cima de los arboles , Impulse corrió más rápido llegando a la cima de otro árbol más rápidamente, mientras que Kyle ascendió escondiéndose en un árbol robusto y grande.  
Dormimos esa noche allí, solo se les escuchaba a los nativos indígenas su extraño idioma a lo cual ninguno de nosotros entendía.

Ciudad gótica 8 de enero 6:30 P.M  
Jason Todd salto sobre una planta gigante que estaba amenazando a una niña con devorarla, saca sus pistolas y empieza a disparar hasta dejar a la planta hecha ensalada.  
-Jum al chef de la pizzería cerca del diamond district le encantaría esto – dijo Jason agarrando a la niña en brazos y metiéndola a un albergue – Alguna notica sobre Batboy y las toxinas?  
-NO…- dijo Batman angustiado – esto me preocupa, están sin comunicación… - Agrego el Caballero de la noche.  
-No te preocupes Bats, yo se que Zack lograra traer las toxinas, háblale a Babs para que los localice. – agrego Nightwing  
-Llamare, por ahorita ocupo erradicadas esas plantas de de Gotham- agrego Batman 

La Atalaya 8 de Enero 9:00 P.M  
-Alguna noticia de ellos? – Pregunto Zatanna angustiada por batboy  
-No…Nada de ellos lamentablemente – dijo Barbara haciendo un cara de disgusto  
-Y la situación en Gotham como sigue? –pregunta Zatanna  
-Pues lo mismo, solo que ahora las plantas han tenido un desarrollo mayor…  
-LLA-MA-DA-EN-TRAN-TE-DE-BAT-MAN- se escucho la voz de la computadora.  
-Oracle, necesito la localización de los chicos ahorita mismo… - exclamo Batman  
-Lo siento Batman pero para ese sector no tengo señal por alguna razón… - dijo Barbara  
-Batman, si quieres puedo ir a ayudar a Ciudad gótica, no tengo nada que hacer por ahora- Dijo Zatanna preguntándole e Batman  
-NO!- respondió el encapuchado de negro- No ocupo intervención de la liga en este asunto… suficiente con los jóvenes héroes desaparecido, Batman fuera. – aclaro Batman saliendo de la pantalla.  
-Jum, que raro…. – susurro Barbara.

La amazonas 9 de Enero 9:00 A.M  
-Psst,psst! Despierta – me susurro Arrowette para levantarme- creo que ya se fueron- agrego.  
-Ire a dar un vistazo- dije yo bajando del árbol de rama en rama  
Arrowette se fue a buscar a los demás, cuando estábamos todos abajo sono un sonido de un arco.  
-CORRAN!- grite  
-Ya no me quedan flechas Zack! Maldición… - Dijo Arrowette Maldiciendo  
-Yo te puedo conseguir unas en un impulso- Impulse agrego  
Corriendo para atrás sin que los indígenas se dieran cuenta Impulse puso las flechas en la carcaja de flechas de Arrowette haciendo que ella dispare libremente hacia los indígenas que nos estaban atacando.  
Arrowette lanzo flechas al azar haciendo caer a vario soldados Indígenas hasta el momento que nos rodearon…  
-*Ya no tengo Batarangs, tendre que improvisar*- dije yo en mis pensamientos sacando el batrope y disparándolo hacia un soldado haciéndolo impulsarse hacia mi dándole un golpe en la cara, Arrowette salto y golpeo con su arco a otro soldado Indígena, mientras a Impulse lo agarraron y lo tiraron y Kyle se estaba protegiendo con un escudo que el creo.  
-Ah, que rabia el anillo se me está quedando sin energía! – dijo Green Lantern descendiendo lentamente hasta quedarse sin energía, maldición dijo cerrando el puño y apunto de golpear a un soldado…  
-ALTO- dijo el líder de la tribu  
-Porfin alguien que habla español! – dijo Kyle  
Nos llevo a su aldea donde nos cambio con ropa limpia y tuvimos un rato agradable en la fogata  
-Y que traer a ustedes aquí? – pregunto el jefe de la tribu  
Su ciudad era muy avanzada incluso tenían muchas cosas futuristas.  
-Bueno llegamos en una nave buscando un tipo de toxinas de unas plantas, dejamos la nave cerca del rio a lo que escuchamos un estallido y nuestra nave cayó al rio y eventualmente a las cataratas dejándonos varados y haciendo que sus hombre nos atacaran, solo nos defendimos…- dije yo antes de ser interrumpido  
-Estar bien, nosotros encontrar nave en cataratas y reparar- dijo gentilmente el jefe de la tribu  
-Muchas Gracias le agradecemos- dijo Kyle  
Nos llevaron la nave donde estábamos, teníamos la toxina y todo… 

La atalaya Enero 9, 3:00 P.M  
-RE-CO-NO-ZI-DO-BAT-BOY-B36-  
-A-RRO-WE-TTE-B35  
-LIN-TER-NA-VER-DE-KY-LE-R-B37  
-IM-PUL-SE-B34-

Entramos por el hangar rápidamente llegando al lobby o sala de misiones.  
-Zack cariño me alegra que hayas vuelto! – grito mi mama  
-Si gracias mama! Tengo que ir a dejarle esto a Batman- dije saliendo por el tubo zeta hacia la baticueva  
-RE-CO-NO-ZI-DO-BAT-BOY-B36

La baticueva Enero 9, 3:05 P.M  
-Batman!Tengo las toxinas!-Llegue yo gritando hacia la baticueva, un Lugar oscuro con el batimovil, el batisubmarino, el batwing, trofeos, y la bati-computadora.  
-Gracias Batboy, pondré a Trabajar la computadora para hacer un antídoto y terminar con Poison Ivy, ahora mismo algunos miembros de Batman Inc y la Bati-familia están ayudando a limpiar la ciudad.  
-Mañana te podre ayudar Batman, realmente pase 4 días sin bañarme y necesito algo de relajación- Dije yo  
-Te comprendo, vete a tu departamento, mañana te contacto.

Continuara….

**Autor:**

**Hola! Espero que les este gustando el Fic :D me esmero bastante en hacerlo, hagan los reviews, díganme que les pareció, algo bien algo mal? :D**


	5. La declaracion

**La declaracion**

La atalaya 20 de abril 10:30 AM

Porfin… porfin me le declarare a Arrowette, estoy listo…  
Entra a la habitación y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa… 

*10 minutos antes*  
-A-arrowette… te quería hacer una pregunta… - dije nerviosamente-  
-Dime Zack – me dijo ella acercándose a mi poco a poco  
\- no se… eres alguien muy bonita, y eh empezado a sentir algo aquí…. En mi pecho, algo que ya no puedo controlar y eh querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conoci siempre me has gustado Cissie. – dije yo con un sentimentalismo  
\- Zack… em… nose que decir, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, te quiero mucho siempre me has parecido atractivo, y la verdad estaba esperando por este momento… y si te quiero mucho. – dijo Cissie.

Cissie se acerco a mí y le agarre la manos, ella se sonrojo y la bese, ella correspondió el beso, fue un beso largo de unos cinco minutos cuando de repente entra Kyle Rayner al dormitoria de Cissie y nos encuentra besándonos, el llevaba un ramo de flores, se quedo palido al vernos.

-Um Arrowette, aquí, este, te mandaron, no se quien… - dijo nerviosamente  
-Oh Kyle Gracias por traerlo.- agarro el ramo de flores y lo puso en agua  
-Bu-Bueno, me voy con permiso. 

Kyle sale de la habitación.  
-Maldicion, porque soy tan estúpido… al pensar que ella y yo pudimos tener algo… mi corazón se siente desplazado por un amor imposible, espero olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo…

En la habitación de Cissie.  
-Quien te las envio? – pregunto con curiosidad  
-No lo se, no lo dice en la carta – me dijo arrowette cuando de repente suena una alarma.  
-Todos los miembros del equipo presentarse en la sala principal, super urgente este no es un simulacro, esto no es un simulacro. – dijo Oracle llamando a todos hacia el salon principal.

Todos llegamos, todos exepto Green Lantern(Kyle Rayner)  
-Donde esta Kyle? – pregunto Oracle  
-No sabemos- respondi yo  
-bueno no importa, miren tienen que ayudar a la liga de la justicia en esta importantísima misión, están combatiendo contra la Luz y sus aliados de la liga de las sombras en Nueva York, su misión es infiltrarse en la nave que está arriba, sacar información importante mientras otros están abajo ayudando a los héroes, se dividirán en 4 escuadrones, Escuadron Alfa serán Red Robin, Robin, Wonder Girl y Blue Bettle, Escuadron Beta serán Supermartian, Chesshire, Arrowette y Beast boy, Escuadron Theta serán Batboy, Impulse, Batgirl y Bumblebee, y por ultimo escuadron Omega serán Guardian, supergilr , static y aparentemente también Green Lantern, pero Kyle no aparece asi que… - Afirmo y coloco a cada quien en los equipos mientras al final la interrumpieron  
-Aquí estoy, perdón es que ando con gripe.- dijo Kyle  
-Pero.. el no se miraba asi de terrible esta mañana…- me susurro Arrowette al oído  
-Si es cierto.- dije yo al momento que Red Robin empezó a hablar.  
-Bien, Escuadron Alfa conmigo al punto donde están Batman, y Green Lantern asi que seria a este lado ok, Escuadron Beta ustedes los quiero de vigias, el sigilo es importante, especialmente tu Arrowette, te quiero en la cima de un edificio apuntando, bien Escuadron Theta ustedes chicos serán los infiltrados a la nave, la sigiles de Batboy y Batgirl, mas la rapidez de Impulse y el tamaño de bumblebee los hace perfectos para el trabajo y finalmente escuadron Omega quiero que saquen a los civiles del area rápidamente, asi que manos a la obra pero YA! Entiendo! – exclamo Red Robin.  
-Si señor- dijimos todos subiéndonos a distintas naves….

**CONTINUARA….****  
******


	6. Los infiltrados

**Los infiltrados**

Nos infiltramos a la nave de la luz, secretamente pero…bueno eso fue lo que pensamos…..

-Ugh, esto esta tan sucio…. – exclamo Batgirl  
\- Como que esta fuera la primera vez que estes en un conducto de ventilación – le respondí  
\- Si pero igual me incomoda estar en uno… - dijo batgirl  
\- A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto – respondió Bumblebee  
-pues eso es obvio… jum! - Batgirl exclamo

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al tope de la ventilación, un lugar donde solo Bumblebee podría pasar ya que era muy estrecho para nosotros los demás.

-Bien… aquí nos separamos todos, ya saben que hacer. – dijo Batgirl abriendo la reja de la ventilación y desvaneciéndose por los pasillos de la nave.  
-Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro- dice bumblebee pasando por el tubo estrecho de la ventilación.

Me tiro por la reja de la ventilación junto con impulse y tomamos caminos separados, la misión de impulse es pasar sin ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad hasta el cuarto de control de cámaras para desactivarlas, mientras eso sucede Batgirl y yo debemos pasar desapercibidos por la cámaras, usando pulsos PEM para no ser vistos.

+espero no levantar sospechas con todos estos cortes de cámaras con los pulsos PEM en secuencia+ digo en mi mente al usar mi guante para activar el pulso PEM en secuencia, ya que mi guante solo puede causar un pulso PEM de 2.40 segundos, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso en cuantas veces lo uso porque se me puede agotar la batería y la misión sería un fracaso total….

*Chicos, he deshabilitado las cámaras de seguridad, pero no se cuanto tiempo tardara hasta que me descubran….* dijo Impulse por el intercomunicador… * perfecto así no gastare toda la energía de mi guante, agh apenas le queda un 30 por ciento por los pulsos PEM* respondiéndole a Impulse por el intercomunicador cuando Batgirl interrumpe* igual a mi me queda 40 por ciento, espero que lo logremos chicos* de repente se escucha la voz de bumblebee por el intercomunicador* obvio que lo lograremos niña, no te preocupes*

Terminamos la comunicación para no ser detectados por la luz, llego a la sala de información central de la nave según el plano digital que nos entrego Red Robin.

+bien…allí están los guardias, un salto contra la pared y resalto hacia el techo y termino con patada abierta…+ pensando en mi cabeza como entrar y noquear a los guardias.  
+No taaan rápido chiquillo repugnante…+ escucho una voz en mi cabeza….  
+esa voz… es… es… Psy… agh+ me empieza a doler la cabeza y caigo al suelo, tapando mi boca con mis dos manos para no gritar y alertar a los guardias que estaba cerca, aunque probablemente ya lo sepan, lagrimas salen de mis ojos escurriéndose por mi antifaz de domino y sintiendo un dolor inexplicable… un dolor que no sabría explicarlo….

-Bien… conectando a interfaz… nah, nah, nah hackeando sistemas centrales… tu, tu, tu, extrayendo datos, ocho minutos para descarga completa – Batgirl lo dice mientras extrae datos de la computadora menor de la nave.

+siento mucho dolor… demasiado para que mi mente los pueda explicar… cuando en ese momento me acuerdo de mis poderes mágicos, y lanzo un hechizo para contrarrestar los efectos, cualquier efecto…+ -Noicatserrartnoc ed ostcefe! – mi mente por fin es liberada y procedo y miro a Psymon detrás mio y le dejo ir un puñetazo en la cara y dejándolo en el suelo con ese profundo dolor.

salto hacia arriba y saco mis batarangs tirándolos hacia las pistolas de los guardias y eventualmente haciéndolas explotar en las manos mientras caigo al suelo con las rodillas dobladas y aprovechando mi posición hago un salto con mi piernas y realizando una patada doble, dejándolos noqueados a los dos, entro y me encuentro a un técnico con una pistola de balas de silicona, me dispara una pegándome en la parte central del abdomen, cerca de mi ombligo, al pasar esto me vengo sobre el con una patada de tijera invertida y eventualmente noqueándolo y dejándolo en el piso, me conecto a la computadora central y comienzo la descarga de información a mi guante.

\+ creo que perdí demasiado tiempo batallando mentalmente con Psymon, espero que mi guante no se haya descargado del completo… jum 25 por ciento y la descarga dura unos 11 minutos… espero terminar a tiempo + me quedo diciendo en mi mente cuando de repente llega una llamada por intercomunicador de Batgirl.

*oye, necesito que me confirmes cuando hayas terminado la descarga para meter el virus a la computadora menor* me comanda * por supuesto, yo te te digo, la descarga termina en unos 11 minutos, sabes algo de cómo esta Bumblebee con las bombas? * afirmo y pregunto * Ya lo tiene todo cubierto no te preocupes.

\+ Batgirl sonaba algo impaciente por salir de la nave… la comprendo yo también quiero salir de acá + mientras hablo solo en mi mente empiezo a crear una barrera de energía por algún ataque enemigo mientras hackeo la computadora central, Red Robin me dio un escudo electrónico que repele balas rayos… etc… pero las personas pueden pasar por allí así que decidí crear mi propio campo. Entrar una manada de soldados de la luz empezando a dispararme, mi campo repele las balas, pero no creo que resista mas tiempo, solo espero que no se rompa antes de que termine la descarga….

*A.L.E.R.T.A- A.L.E.R.T.A- A.L.E.R.T.A- A.L.E.R.T.A-I.N.T.R.U.S.O.S-E.N-L.A-N.A.V.E- sono la alarma alertando a los guardias y eventualmente nosotros siendo perseguidos…

termina la descarga y empujo el escudo quebrantado hacia los guardias empujándolos y golpeándolos contra la pared y salgo corriendo llegando al punto de reunión con todos los demás… Batgirl, Impulse y Bumblebee ya estaban allí esperándome cuando nos acorralan una pandilla de guardias siendo yo el que tira las bolas de humo para nosotros desaparecer sin rastro… suenan los balazos en el aire pero gracias a Dios a ningún de nosotros nos pega ninguna…. O eso pareció hasta que Batgirl se quejo en la ventilación de su tobillo… estaba sangrando y bastante asi que Bumblebee conecto sus guantes a medicina atómica creada por Atom y le dispara en el tobillo a Batgirl, eso para la sangre temporalmente hasta que salgamos de allí, llegamos al hangar donde estaba nuestra nave y listos para volar la nave de la luz nos acorralan de nuevo en una parte sin salida… con el tobillo de Batgirl lastimado dudo que podamos salir de esta ilesos y sigilosamente , la única salida es usar magia, aunque si fracaso es probable que todo muramos… pero no tengo otra idea.

-Bien… asi que ahora que… - dice bumblebee desesperadamente  
-Tengo un as bajo la manga- digo con temor de fallar…  
tengo un nudo en la garganta que me costara decir el hechizo  
-Bien! ODUCSE RODEZENAVSED – Digo y gritándolo agitándome mis manos y creando una energía alrededor de nosotros.  
Diciendo esto los guardias comienzan a disparar, mi bola de energia creando una nube de humo adentro y afuera del escudo desvaneciéndonos a nuestra nave y volando las puertas del hangar desaparecemos y explotamos la nave de la luz.

*Oracle! Trabajo terminado, aunque con un altibajo* por el transmisor del batwing le digo a oracle.  
*Cual altibajo Batboy* pregunta por el transmisor Oracle preocupada e intrigada  
*Le dispararon en el tobillo a Batgirl, pero de allí todo Salió bien* afirmo  
*Bien dicho esto la liga de la justicia y el equipo se pueden retirar del campo de fuego* respondió Oracle con asombro y seriedad * regresen a la torre de vigilancia para hacer el resumen de su misión.  
*entendido* digo subiendo hacia el espacio.

Se abre el hangar de la atalaya, estacionando el batwing suavemente y apagando los motores y calibrando todo, llega una silla de ruedas para Batgirl, Stephanie ya se había quitado la máscara, su cabellera rubia caía en sus hombros encima de la capa, Karen ayudándola y Wally(hijo) bajando y corriendo hacia la sala de misiones de la atalaya  
Stephanie es llevada hacia la enfermería, me pasa el liderazgo para darle el informe a Oracle. Cuando termino mi informe Llega el resto del equipo, Tim me felicita con un apretón de manos.

-Buen trabajo niño- me aprieta la mano duramente  
-Bien… em.. gracias – le digo con gratitud sabiendo que sueno muy hipócritamente aunque no lo pude evitar.

**CONTINUARA…..**

^Nota de autor^

**Se que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima ves que escribi un cap, por ese este es un poco largo n.n para las pocas personas que siguen mi fic gracias :D  
Fredy Pineda - autor**

**\+ frase + significa pensamiento  
* frase * significa comunicacion por intercomunicador,pantalla etc...  
\- frase - significa los personajes hablando entre ellos o gritandolo o hablando ellos solos**


	7. Amor en arrow city

Amor en Arrow City

Starling city 20 de Julio 9:30 P.M

Starling City, ciudad consumida por la codicia, el dolor y repudio hacia los demás, aunque el amor prevalece solo héroe tiene puede hacer el trabajo de purificarla, y si ese héroe es Green Arrow, junto a sus ayudantes y compañeros de la justicia que asi se podría decir…

Patrullo las calles de Starling city junto con mi novia… Cissie Jones(Arrowette), si ella me pidió ayer que la acompañara a patrullar Starling City y obviamente acepte… la mente del hombre es débil si de mujeres se trata…

-Disfrutas mi compañía? – pregunta acercándose atrás mío y abrazándome por la espalda y enrollando sus manos en mi abdomen.  
-Claro que si- le digo mientras le agarro las manos y me doy vuelta y la beso en sus labios color rosa pálido.  
-Te quiero – me dice y se sonroja de un rojo ligeramente intenso  
-Igual yo- la abrazo y le acaricio la cara con mi mano derecha

Suena la el intercomunicador de mi guante  
*Disculpen estaban ocupados? Bueno me da igual, les envió unas coordenadas de una bodega "abandonada" donde fuentes han dicho ver supuestas actividades ilícitas* Informa Cheshire por medio del intercomunicador  
*Vaya forma de arruinar un momento Lian* Le reaclamoo * estaremos allí en un momento* le afirmo.  
-Bien hora de partir de esta área hermosa- le digo agarrándola de la cintura y tirando un bat-rope hacia un edificio.

Llegamos al edificio y somos emboscados por los hombres de Daniel Brickwell, mejor conocido como Brick, el señor de la mafia de Starling City.

-Jajajajaja! Acaso Green Arrow se canso y mando al bati mocoso y a la niña flecha a detenerme? – suena una voz detrás de nosotros  
-Uh?- me volteo  
\- mejor pidamos refuerzos Batboy- Arrowette me dice con temor pero con su Arco listo para lanzar.  
-Brick, hasta aquí llegaste con esta bodega de creación de drogas- le grito a Brick ignorando totalmente lo que Arrowette dijo.  
\- Si asi lo quieres muchacho….. ataquen – recalca y grita a lo que sus guardias empiezan a dispararnos.  
-Trata de no morir eh linda! – le grito a Arrowette tratando de esquivar las balas  
\- Eres un idiota… te dije que pidiéramos refuerzo – me regaña haciendo piruetas hacia atrás.

Arrowette tira una flecha con una malla que atrapa a algunos de los secuaces de Brick y al intentar escapar da choques eléctricos, mientras yo sigo evadiéndolo las balas y tirando batarangs a lo bruto casi fallándolos todos, en eso me pega una bala en un hombro… Gimo de dolor, me pongo detrás de una base para reposar, Arrowette les tira flechas noqueando a algunos, salgo de la base de cemento y tiro un bat-rope electrificado hacia uno de los secuaces y lo halo por todo el corredor usando algo de magia y golpeándolo contras los otros tipos bajando el numero de secuaces de Brick.

-Eso es todo lo que tiene niños- pregunta saltando y llegando hasta donde yo estoy y rompiendo el suelo con su pesado cuerpo  
-Mierda!- exclame alejándome rápidamente  
-Quítate de allí- Arrowette grita y dispara

La flecha pega en el corazón de Brick, a lo que el se ríe sarcásticamente

-Mierda!- exclama Arrowette

Los dos salimos corriendo mientras Brick arranca literalmente el cemento debajo de sus pies y lo arroja contra nosotros, es como una maldita maquina de excavación, cada vez el tira mucho más fuerte y más rápido a lo que una piedra me alcanza y me mantiene en el piso prácticamente inconsciente… cierro los ojos.

-BATBOY!- grita arrowette

Despierto…. En una sala como tipo hospital…

-Donde estoy…- abro los ojos y digo medio mareado  
-Estas en un hospital Richard Grayson- dice un hombre en traje de enfermero  
-P-pero Cissie, Brick, piedras… - digo desesperadamente  
-Calmate… recuéstate que todavía estas débil, informare a tu familia que ya despertaste- me ordena el enfermero y me quedo quieto.

Al minuto siguiente entra mi padre Dick Grayson y mi madre Zatanna Zatara junto con Cissie Jones, Lian Harper y incluso el mismo Bruce Wayne.

-Estas bien hijo? – Pregunta mi madre  
-Lo lamento por enviarlo allí- dice Lian  
-Que paso? – pregunto  
-Pues la piedra que te… - empezó a hablar Cissie y siendo interrumpida por Bruce  
-Eso lo hablaremos luego… - dice Bruce interrumpiendo a Cissie – lo mas importante ahorita es tu salud… - dice Bruce siendo interrumpido por mi  
-Puedo estar a solas con Cissie… porfavor? – les digo a todos interrumpiendo a Bruce y preguntando.  
-Claro que si campeón- dice mi padre esperando a mi madre para salir de la habitación  
-Te veremos luego – me dice mi madre dándome un beso en la frente  
-Bien…- resalta Bruce saliendo de la habitación con los demás.

Todos salen de la habitación excepto Cissie y se a la par mia, en mi camilla.

-Eres un idiota Richard Zachary Grayson! – me regaña – te dije que pidiéramos refuerzos y me ignoraste…- susurra con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho… de su lindo ojo color azul palido… - casi mueres…Me hubiera devastado si algo te pasaba- susurra Cissie cayendo en llanto.  
-Lo lamento… pensé que podíamos los dos solo… creo que me equivoque, ven dame un abrazo – le digo a Cissie a lo que ella se acerca y roza mi brazo en el cual me habían baleado – auch! – exclao  
-lo siento – me dice cissie acostada en mi pecho y mira hacia arriba – tienes unos lindos labios – me dice y sonríe – que dan ganas de besarlos – me queda viendo a los ojos y nos besamos momentáneamente.

Cissie y yo nos acurrucamos en la camilla bien y nos quedamos Dormidos, ella acostada en mi pecho con su mano izquierda rodeando todo mi abdomen y su pierna izquierda montada en mi pierna derecha... en eso entra Bruce y los demás pensado que yo aun seguía despierto.

-Bien Zack mañana te dan de…- entra Bruce y nos mira  
-Oh mi! Se ven tan lindos juntos – dice Zatanna sacando su teléfono celular y tomando una foto.  
-déjenlos descanzar – dice Dick abrazando a Zatanna y retirándose.

**^Notas de autor^  
Este cap lo hice con bastantes Feels… espero que les guste! :D**

**Autor: Fredy Pineda n.n no copiar jajaja**


	8. Hypolita

Hypolita

Circe, la Diosa y su hija Hypolita tiene a parte de metrópolis bajo un Domo de energía mágica, reuniendo el poder de varios magos, tales como Klarion y Felix Fausto, tanto necesitando el poder de Black Adam para sus propósitos…

Metropolis 12 de Agosto 2:30 P.M

Estamos reunidos los únicos tres magos de la liga, Zatanna, Dr. Fate y yo… No me siento preparado para algo como esto… Gracias a Dios que Shazam y Wonder Woman vienen acompañándonos y me siento algo más seguro así….

-Bien… abrire el campo momentáneamente, abrirá un agujero allí en ese punto- dice Wonder Woman señalando con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, ella sostiene una espada con la mano derecha y con su mano izquierda el escudo amarrado a su brazo.

Dr. Fate abre el escudo y entramos de volada…Volando por la ranura del escudo, el aire adentro me da escalofríos…

-Uuuh, tengo escalofríos- reclamo  
-Si… lo sé yo también tengo esa misma sensación- dice Zatanna  
-Sean cautelosos- dice Dr. Fate  
-Así que tenemos visitante…interesante… - dice una voz misteriosa detrás de nosotros

Volteamos para ver quién era, y era Hypolita, la hija de Circe, igual que su mama son consumidas por la envidia y el odio hacia la princesa Diana

-Quien eres? – pregunto  
-NO SABES QUIEN SOY?- dice alteradamente – YO! Soy Hypolita – grita y guiña el ojo derecho – hija de la Circe, una de las mejores hechiceras que ha existido – aclara- te perdono que no sepas quien soy porque estas realmente guapo – y termina la oración y se enrolla su cabellera roja y se muerde un labio mirándome coqueta mente.  
-Uhm… - me sonrojo  
-Bruja! No trates de intimidarnos! –responde Wonder Woman – que no está funcionando, tú y tu madre caerán hoy como el parasito que son, nunca debieron ser liberadas de la prisión de Themyschira para empezar!  
-Hay por favor! Diana no seas tan aguafiestas… - dice sonando algo presumida y flotando en el aire con la mano hacia abajo.

Hypolita desaparece, en eso todos agarramos vuelo de inmediato hacia el capitolio en eso sale un rayo que golpea fuertemente a Shazam a lo que todos nos detenemos

-Shazam!- grito exasperadamente  
-no te preocupes Batboy, estoy bien! – al terminar la oración otro rayo lo ataca.  
-Jum… Hermana no esperaba verte aquí…- se escucha otra voz tenebrosa.  
-Circe!- dice Wonder Woman mirándola hacia los ojos  
-que te parece un duelo! JA!- Circe exclama lanzando un rayo hacia Wonder woman.

Wonder Woman repele el rayo con su escudo a lo que saca la espada y empieza a partir los rayos de circe por mitad.

-Ustedes sigan! – grita Wonder woman  
-Entendido- todos acordamos

En lo que nos dirigíamos al capitolio aparecen Felix Fausto y Klarion

-Fausto! No te vasto la prisión mágica que cree para ti!?- Dr. Fate exclama  
-Ven y atrápame si puedes Nabu!- Fausto exclama y resalta el nombre de Nabu mientras vuela hacia arriba a lo que Dr. Fate lo sigue.  
-Ugh! Klarion… estás listo para otro round? – dice Zatanna levantando los brazos con energía mágica.  
-Vamos a ver de que estas hecha novata!- responde Klarion

Klarion y Zatanna comienzan a tener una batalla mágica, de repente Shazam pasa volando y yo lo sigo. Llegamos al capitolio, solo miramos a Black Adam en un especie de Cristal.

-Ustedes no tocan nada acá….- Sale la voz de Hypolita por una columna – Adam! Ataca!- ordena.

Shazam y Black Adam comienzan una batalla en lo alto del cielo, a lo que yo me quedo con Hypolita en el capitolio.

-Dime guapo… tienes novia – me dice tocándome los hombros y masajeándolo un poco.  
-Si, y la quiero mucho- le respondo quitándome sus manos de mis hombros  
-No por mucho – dice poniéndose enfrente mío y hechizándome con sus poderes para que yo la amase.  
-Bien… tu novia es un súper héroe por lo que he leído tu mente… así que puede ver esto – dice Hypolita proyectando una pantalla de energía – Bésame Batboy! – Ordena mordiéndose la boca.

No podía controlar mis acciones, era su esclavo y no pude resistirme al beso… nos besamos en frente de todos prácticamente en Metrópolis, fue un beso largo y apasionado.

**Afuera del domo de energía**

-Que-e, e-ss… esto – dice Arrowette tapándose la boca y llorando  
-Estoy atónita…- dice Cheshire  
-Pero que mierda…. - Red Robin exclama  
-Es ese mi hijo?- Pregunta Nightwing  
-Si.- responde Batman – aunque no creo que sea Batboy, Hypolita lo debe de estar controlando para sus fines… - recalca Batman  
-Pues que buen fin el que le está dando…. – dice Superman sarcásticamente  
-Oh Dios! Que beso tan largo! - grita Impulse  
-Es un pobre victima… no crees abuelo- le dice Supermartian tocando el hombro de Superman.  
-Ya lo creo Super M. – le responde Superman.

**Adentro del domo**

Nos seguimos besando… cuanto tiempo durara esto… creo que ya empezó a ver lo que crece abajo en mis pantalones….

-Besas bien Batboy…. Uuuum, delicioso! – dice Hypolita cortando la transmisión y viéndome abajo en mis pantalones – Um, um, um! – se hace ilusiones con migo en su mente – ojala pudiera jugar más contigo chico…pero no puedo lastimosamente- dice soltándome del hechizo.  
-Bruja! Que hiciste! Te voy a Mat…! – digo cuando soy interrumpido por el ruido arriba en el techo.

Cae Shazam junto con Black Adam, los dos singularmente parejos de fuerza y habilidad.

-Hasta aquí llegaste! – dice Shazam sacando un rayo de su mano y lanzándolo contra Adam.  
-No lo creo! – dice Black Adam creando un escudo de electricidad alrededor de el.

Aproveche la situación de que Hypolita estaba distraída y ataque.

\- RAGLOC ARTNOC AL DERAP – La levito y la cuelgo hacia la pared  
-Que haces tonto! – grita ella  
\- RECAH ODUN NE ATNAGRAG- Le hago un nudo en la garganta para que no pueda habla.  
\- OGEUF ED ALOB – Prendo una bola de fuego en mis manos, estaba enfurecido  
\- RADNARGA OGEUF ED ALOB – Agrando la bola de fuego furiosamente

Llega Wonder Woman con Circe derrotada, Zatanna y Dr. Fate la siguen

-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – me dice Wonder Woman bajando mi mano.  
-Klarion escapo junto con Felix Fausto- dice Zatanna  
-Sueltala…- me ordena para que bajara a Hypolita  
-Bien- reniego bajando a Hypolita  
-Uuuuh!-grita- eres un maldito!, te voy a retorcer esa linda cara que tienes!- exalta con furia.  
-Tranquila asesina!- dice Zatanna con elocuencia y sarcásticamente.

Hypolita encorva su cuerpo y estira sus brazos e abre las manos

-Quieta!- exclama Wonder Woman lanzando su lazo de la verdad hacia ella y soltando a Circe en el suelo a lo que Circe se levanta y dispara con Wonder Woma a lo que Dr. Fate se interpone con un simbolo Ankh que hace para absorber el poder de Circe.

-Maldito Dr. Fate!- exclama Circe  
-caerás bruja- Dr. Fate dice  
-No lo creo Nabu! – dice chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo junto con Black Adam y Hypolita.  
-Diablos…- dice Zatanna mi madre.  
-Jum….- Quedo Intrigado.

Llegamos al punto donde estaba la liga y el equipo en concentración cuando de repente se acerca Impulse y me rodea su brazo en mi hombro.

-Viejo! Que beso ese!- dice impulse  
-Que!? Cu-cual beso? – le digo quitando su brazo de mi hombro –Ja! Debes de estar alucinando o algo por el estilo-  
-Si! Claro!- dice sarcásticamente- Todo mundo vio tu beso con Hypolita en la pantalla que se proyecto arriba del domo – Agrega Impulse.  
-Hasta Arrowette?-pregunto  
-Si hasta ella… bueno se miraba muy destrozada… relamente destrozada!- Impulse recalca  
-NO!- digo yo saliendo corriendo a buscarla

Arrowette estaba sentada con Cheshire sentada a la par.

-Arrowette!- grito  
-uh?- me queda viendo y se levanta  
-Lo que viste en la pantalla no era nada más que…- digo yo siendo interrumpido por su cachetada.  
-FUE UN BESO DE 10 MINUTOS! 10!- me grita en la cara mientras me sobo la mejilla.  
-Esuchame! Fue Hypolita que me hipnotizo- le digo  
-Huy si tan hiponotizado…- me reclama – sabes que!? – exclama y pregunta  
-Que?- pregunto  
-Terminamos… no me busques mas.- termina la oración y se marcha a la Bio-nave  
-Que?- pregunto con asombro – pero… yo…no…- quedo asombrado y me tiro al suelo  
-Calmate- me levanta Impulse del suelo  
-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?- le grito empujándolo – ATIVEL – lanzo el hechizo y me largo del área volando.  
-Diablos…- Impulse exclama

**CONTINUARA…**

**^NOTAS DE AUTOR^  
****Gracias al cielo tengo tiempo de escribir! Por eso tres capítulos seguidos ;) saludos a la poca gente que sigue mi fic y gracias por todo, recuerden que Cheshire es la hija de Jade y Roy Harper ;) , supermartian hijo de Mrs. Martian y superboy, y Impulse hijo de Wally y Artemis**

Autor- Fredy Pineda


	9. La voluntad del verde

**La voluntad Del verde **

Gotham City 30 de Agosto 7:30 P.M

Patrullar Gotham parecía algo fácil e interminable con tanto maleante dispersado por la ciudad, estaba casi siego por mis sentimientos y no tenia compasión por nadie, incluso lograba quebrar los huesos de los maleantes que amenazaban la ciudad, pegándolos a postes cercas de los cables de electricidad entre otro tipo de tortura. Voy corriendo por unos edificios cuando recibo una transmisión entrante de Batman en mi guante.

*Zack! Donde diablos estas?…- pregunta el caballero de la noche enfurecido y yo ignorándolo completamente.  
*Por allí Batman* le digo vagamente  
*Por allí no es un respuesta coherente* el encapuchado oscuro replica.  
* Ya enserio… dejen de molestar, tu, papa, mama e incluso Impulse y Supermartian, no se metan que no les incumbe en lo absoluto* digo cuando me atrevo a cortarle la conversación a Batman.  
*No te atrevas a cortarme la conversación muchacho, ya sé donde estas y mande a Jason por ti y si intentas escapar veremos qué haces contra las habilidades "persuasivas" de Red Hood* Batman termina  
*aja si lo veremos* digo cortándole la conversación.

Llega Red Hood a mi ubicación

-Baja de allí Batboy!- grita desde abajo del edificio  
-Intenta atraparme ja! – grito y salgo corriendo

Red Hood no es alguien muy paciente que digamos y lanza un bat-rope al edificio y se eleva.

-Maldito mocoso….- reniega el regresado de la muerte  
-Haber de que estas hecho Todd! – le digo levantando mis manos a lo que el llega y me da una patada en el abdomen y me deja sin respiración – Ja! – rio como idiota – eso es lo mejor que tienes?- pregunto burlándome y agachado con la mano izquierda en el abdomen  
-Hiedes a borracho?- pregunta – has estado bebiendo? – pregunta otra vez  
-Y eso a ti que te importa! A todos ustedes que les importa! Es mi maldita vida – reclamo  
-Solo por una chica no te vas a bañar 18 malditos días y ni siquiera comer, y solo tomar alcohol es malo… créeme te lo digo yo-  
-Espera un momento- digo vomitando por parte de la terraza del edificio  
-eres repugnante…- reniega Todd y aprovecha eso y me lanza un bat-rope amarrándome y montándome a la moto.  
-esto es un secuestro- replico  
-cierra la boca- dice y me pone una mordaza en la boca impidiéndome hacer un hechizo.

Vamos conduciendo por Gotham city y llegamos hasta la Bat-cave donde me sienta en una silla que habían allí y me quita la mordaza.

-Bien, Batman aquí lo tienes…- dice Jason – Yo… me voy a bañar, el chico vomito en mis botas y parte de mi traje – dice Jason quitándose la camisa.  
-Gracias, vamos a tratar de purificarlo- responde Batman  
-Váyanse al diablo! – reniego  
-Ponle la mordaza de nuevo Batman jajaja- Entra el robín bastardo a la cueva y grita  
-Cierra el pico Damia, maldito niño…- exclamo  
-Mirate! Das asco Zack – Damian exclama y se sienta  
-Ya cállate Damian, no te metas y mejor llama a Grayson y dile que ya encontramos a su hijo.  
-como sea- reniega Damian Wayne  
-Yo me voy arriba- Jason dice y se va subiendo por las escaleras de la Bat-cave  
-Hiedes… y bastante, tu traje esta rasguñado y hecho trizas por todos lados, pareces haber bebido mucho alcohol y traes un labio roto, te ves cansado, exhausto y con sueño… Entiendes que pudiste haber muerto, que acaso esa chica es lo mas importante en tu vida, Arrowette también desapareció, pero no estaba tan estúpida para hacerse esto, ahora afróntalo aunque no fue tu culpa tienes que lidiar con ello y estas siendo tan egoísta, preocupándonos a todos, a tus padres, a tus tíos, a mí, incluso Arrowette estaba preocupada pero que hiciste te fuiste como idiota escapando de tus problemas como cualquier otro perdedor. – Batman me regaña cuando entra por los tubos Z Nightwing y Zatanna.

*RE-CO-NO-CI-DOS Nightwing, Zatanna  
-Richard Zachary Grayson Zatara! – Zatanna me grita – sabes lo preocupados que estábamos!? Me importa un comino que ya estés a punto de cumplir los 19, estas castigado en tu apartamento solo para ir a trabajar, No volverás a ponerte la capucha dentro de un mes, y hablo enserio.- Zatanna Termina  
-Que? Acaso esto es un chiste de mal gusto!? Como crees que voy abandonar mi vida de super héroe – reniego  
-Pues lo harás….- Nightwing agrega – y yo me encargare de eso...- Nightwing dice fríamente -vas a bañarte y después a comer algo, mírate das asco… - termina  
-Pero esto es una estupidez e injusticia! Los dos están tontos si creen que obedeceré lo que dicen! – reniego otra vez  
-Oh Dick! Que hicimos mal para merecer esto…. – Zatanna empieza a llorar y es abrazada por Nightwing  
-Creo que le dimos todo lo que quiso… - recalco Nightwing  
-Tal vez le hables así a tus padres pero veremos qué tal te va conmigo – agrega Batman acercándose a mí y susurrándome palabras por el oído, cosas tenebrosas…  
-Si abuelo… lo haré – digo librándome de el bat-rope que Jason me había lanzado anteriormente.

Me levanto de la silla y me voy a dar una ducha a mi habitación aquí en la mansión… se sentía tan refrescante, en ese momento empecé a recordar a Cisse Jones… la chica que se había robado mi corazón y que no la puedo tener.  
Salgo de la ducha y me pongo ropa, en eso escucho por el intercomunicador de mi cuarto una llamada de Alfred a todos.

*La cena esta lista, por favor presentar en el comedor principal, y hablo de todos especialmente usted señor Zachary, el maestro Bruce me ordeno que viniera a comer*

Bajo por las escaleras y miro a todos sentados en armonía, cuando voy bajando por las escaleras todos me quedan viendo de forma rara, como que fuera la oveja negra de la familia Wayne o algo así.

-Que paso? Porque todos me quedan viendo así? – pregunto acercándome a mi silla  
-Por nada, cállate y siéntate quieres?- Bruce agrego señalando la silla

Me siento y volteo a ver a todos, tengo un hambre horrible. Llegan los meseros y colocan la comida en la mesa, había pollo hornado, ensalada, puré de papas y pescado.

-No tengo hambre…- reniego aunque todo en la mesa se mira delicioso  
-Vas a comer!- Bruce ordena – andas con una maldita resaca que apuesto que hasta en el baño vomitaste…- así que vas a comer como alguien normal y pórtate bien, porque hable con tus padres y comienzas a trabajar en Wayne inc. La próxima semana.- Bruce termina la oración y metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de pollo que había cortado anteriormente.  
-Qué? Pero yo ya tengo un trabajo…- reniego por la oferta forzada  
-Pues adivina qué? Te despidieron del Gotham news por no presentarte por 18 días al trabajo y sin excusa, sin nada, así que felicidades campeón – Demian me dice y se rie  
-P-pero estaba a punto de recibir un asenso- reclamo  
-Pues ese asenso se lo dieron a alguien mas- Nightwing agrega  
-Ya suficiente platica, cállate y come- Bruce calla a todos  
-Te dije que no quiero! – grito e intento levantarme  
-Nadie grita en mi mesa a menos que sea yo! ASI QUE TE SIENTAS Y COMES!- Bruce grita  
-como sea…- reniego metiéndome un poco de ensalada en la boca.  
-Una cosa más… ahora vivirás aquí temporalmente así que ve a tu apartamento y a la atalaya a traer tus cosas – Nightwing termina de rematarme…  
-Pero yo no quiero vivir aquí! – Reniego una vez más  
-Pues mala suerte, ya todo está arreglado – bruce termina la conversación.

La cena había terminado finalmente y me dirijo a la atalaya a traer un par de cosas que tenía guardadas allí.

La atalaya 14 de Agosto 10:30 P.M

Llego por el tubo zeta en la parte inferior, está un poco lejos de las recamaras pero asi paso algo desapercibido, llego a la puerta y escucho una voz.

-Pero mira quien decidió aparecer Kyle…- Chris se hace escuchar  
-Es él?- Kyle pregunta  
-Que quieres Chris? – pregunto sin inmutarme en lo absoluto  
-Amigo! Estábamos preocupados por ti, dieciocho días desaparecido me parece algo extraño – agrega  
-Solo quería estar solo… - agrego  
-Si! Tan ocupado que apareciste en las noticias – Kyle me muestra lo que paso con su Smartphone  
*Superhéroe aprendiz de Batman causa terror a los maleantes en Gotica o se causa el terror a el mismo?*

Era un video sobre mí un poco ebrio y medio balanceándome por una construcción.

-Consumes drogas acaso? – pregunta Chris  
-Que? No! – replico  
-Estaba ebrio Chris, es obvio – agrega Kyle  
-Un poco… - digo con pena  
-Un poco? Diablos casi te caes de allí, casi mueres viejo! – Kyle agrega  
-Como sea, se libraran mas días sin mi en el equipo, estaré un mes sin mis poderes y fuera del equipo, negando mi entrada a la atalaya o siquiera a la base de la tierra… - reniego  
-Que!? Porque!? – pregunta Chris  
-Idea de Batman….en conjunto con mi madre y padre – reniego  
-Pues te lo tienes algo merecido no crees?- me dice Kyle  
-Saben que, porque no vamos al comedor a hablar de esto… es algo raro que estemos hablando en frente de mi puerta.

Nos vamos al comedor donde mierda… se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Cissie, nos sentamos en una mesa y quedo viéndola y ella a mí, de repente quito la mirada y se acerco a nosotros.

-Mierda… allí viene… que hago? – Exclamo y pregunto ansiosa mente  
-Nada, solo actúa natural – Chris dice frescamente  
-Como va a actuar natural si acaban de romper… te pasas Chris – Kyle le dice a Chris en son de regañarlo  
-Deberían aprender de Lian y yo, somos tan sólidos-  
-Lo que ustedes tienen de solido, tengo yo de miedo – responde Kyle en tono burlon  
-Shhh ya callense! – Los callo a los dos

Cissie se acerca y se sienta.

-Hola- dice la arquera  
-Hola- le respondo  
-Creo que mejor nos vamos… Kyle, tenemos que hacer la cosa esa…- Chris dice elevándose por los aires y halando la mano de Kyle  
-Ah si la cosa esa si es cierto – Kyle se va con él  
-Como estas? – pregunta  
-Bien y tú? – Pregunto yo  
-Bien… - agrega a la conversación haciéndola aun mas incomoda

Se siente un silencio intenso…

-Oye lo siento- le digo disculpándome  
-No te disculpes… se lo que paso… - dice avergonzada  
-Entonces eso significa que…- la quedo viendo con esperanza y apunto de besarle  
-NO.- dice deteniéndome – lo siento pero no puedo retirar lo que dije Zack… Ademas… estoy en una relación… - termina, me mato por completo  
-Q-que? Con quien? – pregunto  
-Con Kyle Rayner! – Soltó el nombre

Mi mundo se desvanecía completamente… y solo tenía rabia en mis ojos y cuerpo

-Porque!? – pregunto en estado de Shock  
-Porque! El fue el único en consolarme después de que desapareciste! Me sentía tan mal y preocupada por ti, y el fue el que se intereso en mi, tú te fuiste por casi un mes, ni una llamada, mensaje o algo por el estilo… lo siento Zack… enserio – dijo y se retiro a lo que regresan Kyle y Chris.  
-Y? que te dijo – pregunta Kyle  
-Tu! – exclamo  
-Que?- preguntan Chris y Kyle en conjunto  
-TU! MALDITO TRAIDOR! ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR KYLE RAYNER! – Grito fuertemente e enfadadamente  
-No fue mi culpa que te desaparecieras y yo aprovechara, también soy hombre y tengo mis sentimientos sabes- Kyle explica  
-cálmense los dos quiere?- Chris pregunta  
-Tu no te metas! – le decimos en conjunto a Christopher  
-Si! Pero… eras mi amigo y traicionarme de esta manera…. Es muy bajo – reclamo  
\- Lo lamento, pero Cissie me gusto desde el primer día que entre en este equipo- Reclama Kyle también  
-Igual a mí, y llegue primero que ti – Digo  
-Como sea ahora es mía, realmente lo siento – me dice y intenta darme la mano para "hacer las paces"  
-Como sea! Eres el tipo de recuperación para ella, y vete al carajo con tus disculpas- digo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación. Saque las cosas de mi habitación después fui a mi departamento por mis otras cosas y eventualmente me regreso a mi habitación en el Wayne Manor.

Continuara….

**^Nota de autor^  
Este chapter realmente me llega a los feels ya que tuve que separarlos :'c u.u veremos a ver que pasa**

Fredy Pineda – Autor *no copiar n.n*


	10. Como una persona normal

**Como una persona normal**

Gotham City (Wayne Manor) 2 de septiembre 5:30 A.M

Suena la alarma a las 5:30 A.M y me despierto levantándome y sentándome en la cama con mi cabello despeinado y mis ojos adormitados, me dirijo hacia el baño de mi cuarto donde abro el grifo de la ducha, me bajo el bóxer con el que dormí y me meto a la ducha.

+Bien, Cissie quedo en el pasado… Eso creo? Todavía no puedo olvidarla por completo… espero que solo es cuestión de tiempo para olvidarla y limpiar mi mente de lo que me ha hecho ella, y mi supuesto "amigo" Kyle…+ Estuve pensando mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre mi cabellera negra y mi cuerpo caucásico cuando se escucha por la radio de la ducha a Alfred.  
*El desayuno está servido maestro Zachary, El maestro Wayne lo espera aca abajo para disfrutar del desayuno* Alfred me comunica por la radio del baño.

Me termino de bañar, agarro dos toallas y con una envuelvo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo mientras con la otra la pongo alrededor de mis hombros en plan de secarme, salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia mi habitación que es contigua al baño, no se cual es mi posición en la empresa todavía pero Alfred me había dejado un Traje elegante color gris con centro blanco y corbata azul en el cuarto, me puse el traje y me dirijo hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días Bruce, Alfred- Saludo a los dos que estaban en la habitación del comedor  
-Sientese maestro Zachary- dice Alfred mientras abre una charola de plata en frente mío y en el plato habían Waffles con fruta picada y algo de miel de maple con crema batida.  
-Justo como a mí me gusta, gracias Alfred- le digo felicitándolo y agarrando el tenedor y entrándole al primer bocado.  
-De nada señor- dice Alfred indicándole al otro sirviente que abriera la charola de Bruce.  
-Y entonces… que puesto estaré ocupando en la empresa? Abuelo… - pregunto a Bruce  
-Escuche que eres bueno con las matemáticas- Bruce dice comiendo su café con galletas.  
-Em… eso creo, Si – respondo  
-Bien, serás asistente de el contador de la empresa- Bruce afirma con una mirada fría y calculadora  
-Maestro Bruce- Se escucha a Alfred desde la cocina acercándose al comedor  
-Si Alfred? – pregunta Bruce  
-Su automóvil y Jet están listos- Alfred afirma  
-Gracias Alfred- Bruce dice levantándose de la silla donde estaba  
-A dónde vas?- pregunto  
\- Me invitaron a un asunto diplomático en el occidente- Bruce me queda viendo y responde- Nada importante…- Afirma yéndose de la habitación  
-Maestro Zachary su automóvil está listo también- Alfred me avisa  
-Gracias Alfred, pero prefiero irme en mi Auto- le respondo  
-Su Automóvil esta en el lavado de autos ya que estaba demasiado sucio y lo mande a lavar- Alfred me informa.  
-Esta bien, gracias- le respondo.  
-Pero si gusta puede usar uno de los carros en el garaje del Señor Wayne- Alfred me ofrece uno de los carros de Bruce.  
-Bien me llevara el Mitsubishi Lancer color negro- quedo viendo a Alfred y le digo  
-Enseguida le consigo las llaves- dice abandonando la habitación y llegando casi enseguida con las llaves del auto.  
-Gracias Alfred- Digo corriendo hacia el vehículo y abriendo el garaje y dirigiéndome hacia la empresa.

El auto esta nuevo, al parecer Bruce nunca lo uso, es rápido, pegado al suelo y tiene un sabor a nuevo, lo único malo es que es automático, Salgo de la mansión Wayne y llego a la carretera, de allí me dirijo hacia Wayne incorporated, le doy mi auto al valet parking y me dirijo hacia el lobby con mi portafolios y corro para que el ascensor no me deje.

-Alto! Detengan el ascensor por favor!- grito corriendo hacia él.

Me subo al ascensor y paso 1 minuto para que llegara al piso numero 25, me bajo del ascensor.

-Disculpe donde está la oficina del contador?- le pregunto a alguien de un cubículo  
-Esta doblando a la derecha ultima puerta- me responde una chica peli roja con peinado de los 80tas.  
-Gracias- respondo

Me dirijo a la oficia y entro.

-Disculpe esta es la oficina del contador?- pregunto a alguien con su silla dada vuelta viendo hacia la ventaja  
-Si, pase- responde una voz femenina y se da la vuelta- Soy Anabelle Froze y usted debe ser mi asistente, no?- se introduce a sí misma y pregunta.  
-Em… Si!- respondo nerviosamente, ella es tan linda, cabello negro liso, ojos azules labios carnosos color carmesí y una mirada intensa que derretiría a cualquier hombre.  
-Mi nombre es Zacha…- digo siendo interrumpido por ella  
-Zachary Grayson, nieto del mismo Bruce Wayne, el me informo que venía- dice tan segura de sí misma- allí al lado de mi ofician esta la suya, me imagino que ya sabe usar un teléfono y sacar cuentas con la computadora no?- pregunta acercándose a mí y tocando delicadamente mi hombro izquierdo con sus lindas y suaves manos.- Cuantos años tiene? – Pregunta con intriga  
-Tengo 19 y usted?- pregunto  
-Yo tengo 20- responde dejándome atónito ya que es muy joven para ser contador – lo se, lo se, soy muy joven para ser contador, pero como entre a la universidad a los 14 años por ser alguien con el intelectuo superior a los demás entonces entre a esa edad.  
-Wow, interesante- digo con asombro  
-Bien ya que nos conocemos un poco mejor se puede retirar para acomodar su oficina- dice yéndose hacia su silla y sentándose mientras responde una llamada telefónica.  
-con permiso- digo yo saliendo de la oficina y yendo a acomodar mi oficina

Mi oficina es más grande de lo que esperaba creo que ser el nieto de Bruce Wayne tiene sus beneficios, mi oficina por el momento solo tiene mi silla de escritorio, mi computadora, escritorio, unos estantes para libros, una alfombra blanca que combina con las paredes negras y el vidrio de cristal que me da una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Este lugar tiene un buen potencial para decorar- digo en voz alta mirando a través del vidrio.

Mi día laboral termino, son las 6:00 P.M y me duelen los ojos de estar todo el día en el ordenador cuadrando números, creo que mañana iré por unos lentes para trabajar sin arruinarme la vista. Estaciono el auto en el garaje y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde apago las luces y enciendo una velas, me quito mi traje y me quedo con una camisa blanca de centro y me pongo un pantalón poco ajustando y me siento en el piso junto con mi libro de hechizos y me pongo a meditar levantando el libro en el aire junto con las velas, cuando en eso entra Alfred a mi habitación desconcentrándome y haciendo botar todo.

-Maestro Zachary la comida esta lista- dice tocando la puerta y entra- Perdone, no sabía que estaba en meditación…- Alfred se disculpa.  
-No te preocupes Alfred en seguida bajo.- le respondo levantándome del suelo y dirigiéndome hacia el comedor.

Bueno… esta es prácticamente mi vida ahora… una vida normal y aburrida como cualquier otra persona que no es un héroe… lastimosamente tengo que cumplir estas reglas por un mes… nada de súper poderes, nada de salvar personas ni nada heroico…

Continuara…

**^Notas de autor^  
TT_TT Zack tuvo un Crush(si asi se dice) con su jefa, que están cerca de la misma edad… 7u7 veremos a ver que pasa….**

**Autor- Fredy Pienda *No copiar n.n***


	11. Cita de trabajo

"Cita de trabajo"

Gotham City (Wayne Enterprises) 16 de septiembre 10:30 A.M

Voy subiendo por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso numero 25 donde camino hasta la oficina de Ana y le paso entregando unos papeles que ocupaba y me pidió que los fuera a traer.

Toco la puerta.

-Pase- dice Ana  
-Ana te traje los papeles que necesitabas- Le digo yo alargando mi brazo para darle los papeles.  
-Gracias Zack, jaja! Siempre tan eficiente- dice enrollando su cabellera con sus hermosos dedos con uñas color rojo vino.  
-Denada…- digo yo volteándome hacia la puerta y volteándome otra vez- quieres ir a almorazar al nuevo Bistro de Gotham aquí cerca de la empresa? – pregunto nerviosamente  
-Por supuesto que me encantaría ir, es una cita- dice ella mientras dirige su mirada de ojos azul pálido hacia mis ojos azul oscuro… nos quedamos viendo por dos segundos…  
-Bueno, me retiro- digo yo finalmente saliendo de su oficina y celebrando en mi interior en tener una cita con ella.

Llego a mi habitación recién decorada, puse unos estantes para libro en la esquina con una silla y mesa de vidrio, una silla de escritorio nueva, un televisor y una alfombra color negro, también puse unos cuadros de una artista reconocida aquí en Gotham.

-Llamada entrante de Bruce Wayne? – digo mientras estoy sentado en mi silla y miro al teléfono de la oficina y contesto.  
*Hola Abuelo* digo a Bruce  
*Hola Zack, como va todo en la oficina?* pregunta  
*Pues bien hasta el momento* respondo vagamente  
*Y me contaron que ya aprendiste a usar la fotocopiadora jajajaja* se burla de mi a través del teléfono  
*Jajajaja si, le pedí una cita a Ana sabes* Le respondo a su burla  
*me imagino que te rechazo no jajajaja?* Bruce responde  
*Pff… que crees soy el hijo de Dick Grayson, una mujer simplemente no me rechaza abuelo* digo rezongando  
*Y de quién crees que aprendió tu padre? Pues de mi el mejor* dice Bruce * te dejo chico, sigue así jajaja y utiliza preservativo ya sabes* dice Bruce Cortando la llamada.

11:45 P.M

Entro a la oficina de Ana

-Ya casi son las 12:00, nos vamos?- pregunto  
-Claro solo déjame buscar mi bolso- dice abriendo una gaveta y sacando su bolso- vámonos – dice pasando en frente de mi con su traje de negocios ajustado que se le ve bien realmente, un fondo color blanco con un chaleco color Gris profundo y una falda que combina que le llega antes de las rodillas.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor y presiono para que suba, entramos y presiono el botón de subterráneo, el ascensor desciende hasta llegar al subterráneo donde esta mi automóvil

-Sube- digo abriéndole la puerta  
-Por supuesto- dice ella agarrándose de mi mano y agachándose para subirse en el auto.

Me monto en el auto, lo enciendo y lo pongo en reversa para salir del estacionamiento, ya llevando el carro fuera del subterráneo platica varias cosas con Ana hasta llegar al bistro.

-Bien…Llegamos- dije yo bajándome del auto y abriéndole la puerta a Ana  
-Muchas gracias caballero- dice acercándose a mí y susurrándome al oído.  
-Bien vamos- digo cuando ella me agarra la mano y me sonrojo.

Llegamos hasta la entrada y allí estaba un sujeto con una lista.

-Tiene reservación? – Pregunta  
-Por supuesto, Grayson Richard mesa para dos - Le respondo  
-Oh! por supuesto, pase usted señor Grayson y su acompañante- dice el dejándonos entrar y mostrándonos nuestra mesa.  
-Muchas gracias- digo yo sentándome mientras él le abre la silla a Ana  
-Los dejo, su mesero será John Stant, con permiso – dice abandonadnos cuando de inmediato llega el mesero.  
-Buenas, soy John Stant y sere su mesero en esta tarde, aquí les dejo sus menús, regreso en un minuto- dice dejándonos los menús y yéndose a otra mesa  
-Oh Dios…. Jum... no sé que pedir…- Dice Ana tocándose la boca con su dedo… quedo como idiota mirando sus labios cuando el mesero llega.  
-Están Listos para pedir?- pregunta  
-Claro que si, yo quiero un Risotto- Le digo entregándole el menú  
-Um… Yo también- dice Ana entregándole el menú  
-Así que serian dos Risottos?- Dice el camarero escribiendo en una libreta  
-Si, por favor- digo yo moviendo mi cabeza con aprobación  
-Entonces Háblame de ti!- pregunta mirándome a los ojos  
-Bueno… pues me crie mitad con mi padre y mitad con mi madre, ya que ellos se habían separado por un tiempo y en el divorcio les dieron mi custodia mitad y mitad… Fue algo gracioso ya que una año iba a una escuela en Gotham y la otra en otra escuela en Puerto Feliz, así que siempre miraba a mis viejos amigo… fue una locura- digo cuando el mesero lleva los dos platos de Risotto.  
-Aquí tienen, dos risottos- dice dejando los platos  
-Gracias- dice Ana cuando el mesero se retira- Vaya, has de haber tenido una infancia muy ajetreada- me dice cuando agarra una cucharada del risotto.  
-No realmente jaja –digo tomando una cucharada del risotto también, cuando alguien entra por la puerta.  
-Mira! Es el Alcalde de Gotham- Me dice cuando volteo la cabeza para mirar  
-Si que lo es…- digo yo  
-Este risotto esta delicioso- dice agarrándome la mano- Gracias Zack-  
-De nada- digo mientras el vidrio se rompe y Black spider entra por la ventana.-Mierda- digo yo levantándome y tirando la silla.  
-Muy buenas gente vulgar y asquerosamente rica…Bueno me contrataron para dos cosas… una para quebrar ese vidrio y otra para secuestrar o asesinar al alcalde de Gotham- Black Spider dice subido en un muro.- así que bajen las armas muchachos- dice bajándose del muro cuando salen dos balas detrás de mí y le pegan a Black Spider.  
-Alto allí! - dice Ana sujetando una pistola  
-Baja esa pistola Ana, ahora mismo- le digo yo bajándole la pistola.  
-Auch… niña eso dolió- dice Black Spider acercándose lentamente  
-No te acerques!- le advierto poniéndome en posición de ataque.  
-Y que hará un niño rico como tú? Nieto de Bruce Wayne jaja!- dice señalándome para que lo atacara.

Le tiro un puñetazo mientras él se baja y tira una patada baja para derribarme, me caigo pero detengo mi caída con mis brazos los cual utilizo para no caer y quedar de pie, salto y le doy una patada en la cara mientras él la esquiva retorciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás y saltando sobre la mesa.

-No soy un simple niño rico, eh!- le digo cuando entra una súper heroína por la ventana  
-Alto allí Black Spider tú no te llevaras al alcalde ni nada de aquí!- Dice la Súper Heroína Utilizando su poder de viento haciéndola volar con sus poderes de los elemento.  
-Starlight! Tu no me detendrás!- Dice Black spider saliendo del local y lanzando telarañas para escapar.  
-No escaparas!- dice Starlight haciéndose volar y lanzando fuego de sus puños y volando con un torbellino alrededor de su cintura y saliendo del local también.  
-Vaya pero que Cita!- dice Ana agarrándome de los hombros  
-Si…- digo yo intrigado  
-Bueno…. Pues viendo lo sucedido la cuenta les sale gratis… si se pudieran retirar por favor cerraremos temporalmente mientras el local es reparado, gracias por venir- dice el encargado.

Nos montamos al automóvil y llegamos al subterráneo de la empresa y me estaciono si apagar el auto.

-De donde sacaste el arma?- Le pregunto a Ana  
-Tengo que andar preparada, tu nunca sabes que puede pasar- dice Ana mirándome a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-Ah! Al diablo el interrogatorio- digo yo agarrándole la mandíbula y besándola descontroladamente  
-Ah sí!- dice Ana quitándose su chaleco y pasándose a mi asiento y sentándose sobre mí a lo que saco un condón de la guantera del carro y acuesto el asiento hacia atrás.

Ana empieza a desabrocharse su camisa de fondo blanco y se queda en brasier, luego me quito el saco mientras ella desabrocha mi pantalón y me baja el zíper y quitándome lo eventualmente, ella se termina de quitar su pantalón y me empieza a besarme mas y mas hasta que me erecto y me empieza a tocar con su mano derecha entre mis piernas,Ella empieza a Gemir y va de arriba para abajo y así constantemente, terminamos los dos desnudos, Rompo el paquete de aluminio con mi boca y saco el preservativo y me lo pongo….todo termino lento y con placer.

-Te gusto?- pregunto cuando ella estaba encima de mi cuerpo desnudo  
-Por supuesto- dice acostándose en mi pecho y dándome un beso en la boca  
-Ojala podamos repetirlo otro día- le digo correspondiendo el beso  
-Bien, vistámonos, llegamos tarde de la hora del almuerzo- dice Ana quitándose de mí y poniéndose su ropa interior.  
-Bien- digo yo subiéndome mi bóxer y poniéndome mi camisa de centro color blanco, cuando suena un mensaje de voz por medio de la radio del Auto.  
*Zack! Soy yo Cissie, lamento lo que paso… Enserio lo siento, necesito hablar contigo*  
-Que mierda?- digo yo alzando mi voz  
-Quien era esa Zack?- Pregunta Ana  
+Mierda… que hago…- me pregunto en mis adentros  
-uh… es mi ex-novia, rompimos el 12 del mes pasado…- digo yo excusándome  
-Asi que ti ex-novia… déjame le mando un memorándum- Dice Ana agarrando mi Smartphone y llamando a Cissie.  
-Altavoz!- dice presionando el botón  
*Zack! Que bueno que me llamas mira solo quiero decirte que romper contigo fue…* Cissie empezó cuando fue interrumpida por Ana  
*Uh, linda eso no se va a poder…Zachary es mío ahora y no me gusta compartir, así que déjalo en paz!* Ana le reclama  
*Y tu quien eres Zorra!? No trato de volver con el ni nada por el estilo solo trato de…* Cissie responde siendo interrumpida de nuevo por Ana.  
*Shh… cállate, Zachary es mío así que aléjate niña… Adiós – dice Ana con el botón listo para colgar  
*Tu no me puedes colgar Zack se que estas allí! Eres una….* Ana corto la llamada  
-Listo! – Dice Ana bajándose del Auto toda formal y sin parecer que la acababan de tumbar.  
-Mierda…- digo yo bajándome del auto y siguiendo a Ana.

CONTINUARA…

**^Notas de autor^  
;) adiós CissiexZack y hola a AnaxZack XD fue un cambio drástico pero necesario para la historia 7u7 sigan al pendiente para ver que pasa con Kyle Rayner y Cissie y todo eso :D Agradecimientos especiales a Kobato por dejarme utilizar a Starlight en este capitulo :3 gracias te adoro 3**

**Autor- Fredy Pineda *No copiar n.n***


	12. Resumen de Misión

**Resumen de Misión**

Gotham City(Bat-cave) 25 de Septiembre 10:30 P.M

Le pedí a Batman que me buscara toda la información de Ana por medio de los registros que tiene el de cada empleado.

-Bien?- Pregunto acercándome a Bruce que estaba sentado en la computadora de la bat-cave, yo estaba todo sudado y con un baston Bo en mi mano derecha. ya que estaba entrenando con el niño bastardo.  
-Aquí tienes- Dice Batman mostrándome los archivos- Ella es una chica inteligente desde pequeña, como ella te dijo se graduó de la universidad a los 14 y a los 18 se enlisto en la milicia, solo estuvo un año allí y como resultado de su inteligencia termino trabajando en mi empresa- Batman explica- Por esa la razón que andaba un arma en su cita- El caballero de la noche termina su explicación.  
-Ya entiendo…-Dije yo tocándome la barbilla con mi dedo índice- Con razón es tan dominante en la cama-Termino riéndome.  
-Entonces que Grayson? Tienes miedo que te termine de partir el trasero-Se escucha a Damian desde la parte de entrenamientos de la Bat-cave.  
-Maldito niño- susurro en voz baja sobándome mi brazo derecho

Damian se acerca y sin esperarlo me derriba con un baston Bo haciéndolo pasar por el suelo rápidamente hasta dejarme tirado en el suelo.

-No te comparas conmigo, ya estas obsoleto de ese mes que no has hecho nada heroico- Damian ríe  
-Te voy a partir la Ma…-Me levanto cuando Bruce me detiene  
-Tranquilo…En unos días vuelves a servicio y necesito que estés conectado con tu cuerpo y alma, por eso traje a tu tío hasta acá- El hombre caucásico finaliza la oración y se escucha uno de los tubos zeta de la bat-cave.  
*Reconocido Zatara*  
-Tio Zachary!- Me impresiono y salgo levitando a recibirlo.  
-Hola campeón como has estado- Pregunta el nuevo Zatara.  
-Bien y tú?- Pregunte  
-Excelente- El nuevo Zatara habla- Bien… Comencemos- Zatara levita y llega la parte de la cascada adentro de la Bat-cave- Apresúrate- Zatara ordena.  
-Por supuesto- Digo yo acercándome a él.  
-Bien- Dice el tipo con cabello negro como la noche. – Posición del Loto- Zatara ordena acomodándose y levitando.  
-Ok- Digo yo obedeciendo sus órdenes.  
-Trae el libro de hechizos de tu mama para acá- Zatara sigue ordenando.  
-Bien- Digo obedeciendo y levitando el libro desde mi habitación y haciéndose transportar hasta nosotros.  
-Pagina numero 97- Zatara abre un portal que conduce a su casa y simplemente agarra su libro y cierra el portal - Por favor comienza a recitar el hechizo- Zatara ordena mientras mantiene sus ojos abiertos y de repente chasquea los dedos y aparecen unas velas haciendo un círculo alrededor de nosotros.  
-Ok….-Digo nervioso- Comenzare…+Vamos Zack tu puedes…+digo en mis pensamientos  
-Rapido!- Zatara se exalta pero mantiene su calma.  
-SUTIRIPES ED AL ZUL Y AL DADIRUCSO NADNEICSA Y EMNATIMREP RARTNE LA ODNUM LAUTIRIPSE ARAP RAUNITNOC NOC SIM SENOICAGILBO-Casi terminando el hechizo+Bien ya casi termino…+ digo con mis ojos iluminados color blanco y un pentagrama de 4 puntas debajo de nosotros- AROHA!- Termino levantando mi cabeza y soltando energía de mi boca y ojos.  
-Que mierda…- Dice Batman que estaba a punto de subirse en el bat-movil para patrullar el se baja y mira cerca de donde estábamos Zatara y yo.  
-Nada impresionante…- Dijo Damian volteándose- esto y más he visto en la liga de las sombras.  
-Magia…- Dice Bruce ignorándonos y subiéndose finalmente en la bat-movil y poniéndolo en marcha.  
-Bien….Ahora contrólate y podrás entrar- Dice Zatara cuando yo obedezco sus órdenes...  
+Estoy Adentro… Finalmente…+ Digo adentro del mundo espiritual cuando de repente escucho una voz.  
+Hola, bienvenido joven mago…+ Se escucha la voz de la Reina espiritual  
+Gran Reina…+ me arrodillo + Por favor concédame parte de sus poderes para combatir la fuerzas del mal afuera de esto mundo…+ Pido con actitud.  
\+ Y porque debería concederte el honor?+ Pregunta la Reina.  
+Porque el mago que esta con el casco de Nabu es mi abuelo+ Termino inclinado con una sonrisa.+ Y mi madre es la gran Zatanna al igual que mi tío es Zatara+ Termino  
\+ Así que tu eres hijo de Zatanna y Sobrino de Zatara… viéndolo desde ese Angulo te concederé tu petición pero solo con una condición joven mago…+ La reina se ablanda un poco.  
+Y cuál es esa condición su majestad?+ pregunto algo curioso  
+Necesito que me traigas una barra de chocolate desde la tierra+ Su majestad pide.  
+Por supuesto!+ Digo yo + WAYNE RIRBA NE AL ARODAREGIRFER ENYAW+ lanzo el hechizo abriendo el portal hacia la cocina Wayne adentro del refrigerador y saco una barra de chocolate.  
+Oh… Pero si es de la marca que a mí me gusta! Concedida tu petición joven mago+ Dice la Reyna tomando el chocolate y con su uña de la mano derecha toca mi frente.

Regreso asustado en el mundo real y me desmayo inmediatamente, voy cayendo junto con mi libro en picada a una muerte segura.

-Zack!- Zatara grita y baja y me atrapa -ATIVEL A SOL SORBIL- Zatara lanza el hechizo para que los libros no se mojaran o se destruyeran.  
-Mierda…- Zatara exclama haciendo su esfuerzo para llevarme hasta la orilla parrilla de metal de la bat-cave.

Gotham City(Wayne Manor) 26 de Septiembre 8:58 A.M

Despierto en mi cuarto cuando mira que son las 9:00 A.M

-Mierda!- Digo mirando a mi alrededor algo agitado

Miro mi teléfono y encuentro 5 llamadas perdidas de Ana.

-ANA!- Grito y la llamo.  
*Hola? Zack que paso?* Pregunta tan tranquila a través del teléfono.  
*Nada… Solo que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas tuyas* Trato de tranquilizarme.  
*No te preocupes, solo era para preguntarte donde estaba mi pluma que usaste el otro día, pero ya la encontré…* Ana suena tan tranquila  
*Voy en camino a la empresa* Le digo levantándome de la cama con mis pantalones que estaba entrenando ayer.  
*Bruce me dijo que estabas enfermo* Ana me informa por el teléfono *Te pasa algo? Estas bien?*  
*Um… Si… te veo mañana linda* Digo por el teléfono.  
*Claro, me prometiste que te ibas a quedar en mi apartamento todo el fin de semana guapo* Dice Ana mientras se escuchaba que mordía una pluma* Haré la posición que tanto te gusta grrr* Ana suena tan excitante a través del teléfono que me sonrojo.  
*Te llevare a la luna y las estrellas* Le coqueteo.  
*Guapo te dejo necesito terminar el trabajo, estoy algo atareada ya que no estás aquí, besos* Ana corta la llamada mandando un sonido de beso a través del teléfono.

-Necesito ir a la atalaya por unas cosas- Salgo corriendo de mi habitación y salgo al pasillo de la segunda planta donde se ubica mi cuarto.

Voy corriendo por toda la casa para entrar a la bat-cave hasta que Alfred me detiene.

-Maestro ZACHARY!- Alfred exalta- Ni siquiera se ha bañado ni desayunado y quiere ir a la cueva en estos momentos… No, no, no jovencito se va a bañar y después come algo de comida-Alfred Ordena volteándome y dirigiéndome hacia la dirección de mi habitación cuando suena sus palmas para que los empleados comiencen a hacerme mi comida

Me bañe, me cambie y comí ahora mismo me dirijo a la cueva para ponerme mi traje.

-Armadura… Cuanto te he extrañado…- Digo abriendo la compuerta y poniéndome el traje y ajustando la capucha.

Me aproximo al tubo zeta de la bat-cave y pongo destino y entro.

La Atalaya 26 de Septiembre 3:00 P.M

*Reconocido Batboy*

Llego a la atalaya y miro que Red Robin estaba dando un resumen de misión. Y todos me quedan viendo.

-Oh…Batboy, Batman no me dijo que estabas viniendo hoy- Red Robin se sorprende.  
-Pues adivina qué? El mes ya casi termina y solo vengo a traer unas cosas que necesito- Ignoro a Red Robin  
-No me digas… Y con tu traje puesto y todo?- El líder del equipo alega.  
-Como sea Red… Continúa…- Digo yo dejando la sala y yéndome a mi habitación en la atalaya.  
-Agh… Bien como les iba diciendo…- Red continua  
+Zack que haces aquí?+ escuche la voz de supermartian por mi cabeza  
+Ya sabes… en menos de una semana me reincorporo al equipo y no quiero ninguna sorpresa cuando llegue…+  
+Ok… Como quieras, cuando Red termine te acompañare+ Supermartian dice mientras Cheshire la da un codazo para que la meta a la conversación.  
+Perdón Jade…+ Supermartian se disculpa con su novia de pelo café claro.  
+Hola Zack como has estado!+ Cheshire pregunta amablemente.  
+Pues bien por el momento jajaja+ Me rio mediante la conexión psíquica.  
+Y de que estaban hablando?+ Cheshire pregunta  
+Que iba a acompañar a Zack cuando Red terminara de hablar+ Supermartian responde.  
+Bien…Yo iré con ustedes+ Cheshire impone su autoridad ante Supermartian.  
+Esta bien amor…+ Supermartian reniega.  
+No se preocupen por mi yo sé todas las instalaciones de este lugar, estaré en mi habitación+ termino.

En unos minutos estaba en mi habitación cuando de repente se escuchan unos sonidos de placer a la par de mi cuarto.

+Se me había olvidado que la habitación de Chris esta a la par mía…+ digo en mis adentro cuando los gemidos se escucha más fuerte.  
-Oh amor te amo- la voz de Jade se escuchaba a través de las paredes  
-Maldita sea…- Susurro.  
-Quieres mas?- Chris pregunta  
-Mmmnn claro que si guapo- La voz de Jade todavía se escucha y de repente empezó a gritar fuerte de placer.  
-Que clase de sexo tiene esta gente…- Susurro cuando los gemidos de Jade se escucha más fuerte.  
-SI!SI!SI! mas...- Jade gime aun mas  
-He acabado linda- Chris dice terminando.  
-Mmmnn te amo, ven dame un beso- Jade pide.  
-Al diablo con estos dos- Digo saliendo de mi habitación y miro que Cissie se estaba besando con Kyle apasionadamente+…..Esto me indigna tanto+  
-Kyle bésame más fuerte- Comanda Cissie mientras que Kyle tiene los ojos cerrados y ella me queda viendo a mí.  
+Con que así quieres jugar…Perra…+ Pienso las palabras mientras le marco a Ana.  
*Alo? Zack?* Ana pregunta mientras la pongo en altavoz  
*Hola mi amor!* Trato de que Cissie me escuche  
*Hola…Porque gritas?* Ana pregunta desconcertada  
*No por nada linda* sigo hablando por el celular  
*Bien y como va todo?* Ana pregunta  
*Bien… Y entonces mañana me quedo en tu apartamento no? Todo el fin de semana contigo* Digo sigo tratando de que Cissie me oyera.  
*Oh si no aguanto las ganas de pasar contigo esos días bebe* Ana suena con una voz tan sexy y gloriosa.  
-OH KYLE! LLEVAME A LA CAMA!- Cissie grita descontroladamente  
-Oh si amor ahorita te llevo!- Kyle responde levantándola con los brazos y entrando a la habitación que casualmente esta a la par mía también…  
*Te dejo linda suerte en el trabajo*  
*Ok, nos vemos besos* Ana se despide.

Cuelgo la llamada Cuando empiezo a escuchar los gemidos de Cissie desde el cuarto y miro salir a Chris y Jade la habitación.

+Yo ni siquiera tuve nada con Cissie…+ digo en mis adentros y quedo viendo a la otra pareja- Vaya! Parece que se la pasaron bien allí adentro! Jajajaja- Hago una broma.  
-Pues si jajaja- Dice Jade y se rie junto con Chris cuando nos interrumpe la compuerta del cuarto de Kyle y sale Cissie medio vestida.  
-Kyle! No puedes apagar tu maldito anillo por una sola ves!- Cissie sale exaltada del cuarto del guardián de la galaxia.  
-Nena! Tienes que comprenderme!- Kyle sale a perseguirla.  
-Ah, cada loco con su tema! Jajaja- nos empezamos a reír con Jade y Chris….

Ciudad Gotica(Apartamento de Ana) 27 de Septiembre 7:30 P.M

-Y bien? Que te parece mi apartamento?- Ana pregunta  
-Esta lindo y pequeño- Digo con una sonrisa sexy  
-Ah si? Vas a dormir acá conmigo en la habitación- Ana dice enseñandome la habitación  
-Quien te dijo que vamos a dormir ah?- Digo yo besándole el cuello lentamente y sujetando sus manos.  
-Pues ven y móntame vaquero jajaja!- Tiro a Ana a la cama y me subo encima de ella.  
-Veras lo que es que te lleven a las estrellas niña hermosa- Digo yo agarrándole las manos y besándola.

CONTINUARA...

**^Notas de autor!^  
Buaaaano! Este capítulo fue algo así como de relleno… Por que el capitulo que sigue a este ya lo tengo hecho y lo hice antes de hacer este u.u :genius: y la otra semana lo publico, ya se viene el cierre de la primera temporada de esta hisoria :v muajajaja okno, Gracias kobato denuevo por dejarme usar a Starlight en el capitulo anterior, otra cosa es que los que se perdieron con Zatara es que Zatanna tiene un primo mago también llamado Zachary Zatara y como Giovani sigue en el casco del destino, Zachary es el nuevo Zatara ;) y abajo les dejo el hechizo largo que uso Batboy para entrar al mundo espiritual.**

ESPIRITUS DE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ASCIENDAN Y PERMITANME ENTRAR AL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL PARA CONTINUAR CON MIS OBLIGACIONES AHORA

**Autor- Fredy Pineda *no copiar***


	13. Las pequeñas cosas de la vida parte 1

Las pequeñas cosas de la vida  
Parte 1

Gotham city (Apartamento de Ana) 28 de septiembre 7:45 A.M

Me quede en el Apartamento de Ana desde ayer y quedamos rendidos de lo que paso en su cama la noche anterior, realmente ella y yo no dormimos nada la noche anterior ,Ana y yo amanecimos a abrazados y solo con ropa interior en la cama de ella.

-Despierta Linda- Le digo a Ana dándole unos besos en su cuello y abrazándola por la espalda en la cama para que se despertase.  
-Mmmmnn…Me encanta que me despiertes así- Ana voltea y me besa en la boca.  
-Bien, pues estas de suerte Linda- digo yo subiéndome encima de ella para empezar a besarla.  
-Ah si jajaja Feliz cumpleaños Guapo - Ana responde soltando una pequeña risa y dándome un beso de cumpleaños.  
-Si, gracias Linda, por eso te quiero tanto- Digo tocando su hermosa cara mientras la beso simultáneamente

Suena el teléfono de Ana en su cocina

-Espérate un momento guapo- dice Ana poniendo su dedo índice en mi labio el cual yo meto en mi boca, quitándome de encima Ana se va a la cocina para atender el teléfono.  
-Mas vale sea importante- digo yo levantándome de la cama para ir al baño.

Ana está en la cocina con el teléfono cuando llego y me subo en el mesón, En eso Ana cuelga.

-Quien era?- digo yo extendiendo mi brazo para halar a Ana hacia mí.  
-No era importante… En lo que estábamos... A si! celebrar tu cumpleaños Guapo, te lo mereces- Ana suena desinteresada con la llamada cuando agarra mi brazo y me besa mientras estoy subido en el mesón de la cocina.  
-Voy a llevarte a la luna y por todo el espacio ahorita mismo Anabelle Froze- digo yo subiéndola en el mesón donde ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nos besamos salvaje mente mientras yo toco su espalda.

Tocan la puerta.

-Ah…Mierda ahora qué?- digo yo renegando del sonido de la puerta.  
-Déjame ver- dice Ana quitando sus piernas enrolladas de mi cintura y bajándose del mesón de la cocina.

Ana baja del mesón y va hacia la puerta donde la abre y encuentra al cartero.

-Oh señor Dilan, gracias por traer el paquete- Ana le dice al cartero.  
-Denada señorita Froze, solo tiene que firmarme aquí y aquí- El cartero le indica a Ana donde firmar.

Ana firma y el cartero se va.

-Bien ahora si… Sin interrupciones- dice Ana acercándose lentamente a mí y en su intento de besarme mi celular suena el cuarto.  
-Mierda…- Digo yo cuando levantándome para ir a contestar.  
+Llamada de Bruce Wayne?+ me pregunto en mis adentros+ que querrá mi abuelo?+  
*Hola* digo yo contestando la llamada.  
*Zack, necesito que vengas a la Mansión ahorita mismo* El Caballero de la noche suena exaltado.  
*Veras… Estoy algo… Ocupado* Digo algo intranquilo.  
*Te estoy dando una orden te necesito acá* Bruce Comanda  
*Bien, voy para allá* Le digo a Bruce cortando la llamada  
-Quien era?- pregunta Ana abrazándome por la espalda y su mano bajando a través de mi abdomen y llegando con su mano a los adentros de mi bóxer.  
-Era mi abuelo...-Digo yo con cara de excitación.  
-y que quería- dice Ana masajeándome en mi entrepierna  
-A-Ana deja d-de hacer eso Li-linda…- Digo yo algo nervioso- Lo lamento tengo que irme- digo yo sacando su mano de mi bóxer y levantando mi ropa por el suelo, mis Jeans y camisa Polo.  
-No te vayas Zachary, todavía- Dice Ana en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y con cara triste.  
-Lo siento Linda, mi abuelo me necesita- digo yo cerrando el zíper de mi Jean y poniéndome la camisa- Nos vemos mañana- digo yo dándole un beso en la boca de despedida y poniéndome mis zapatos de pie.  
-Bueno…- dice Ana correspondiendo el beso y dándome una nalgada antes de salir por la puerta del departamento.

Bajo hasta el subterráneo del complejo de apartamentos donde vive Ana y me subo al Auto que me había regalado mi abuelo, lo enciendo y lo pongo en marcha para ir hasta la mansión, cuando voy en camino hacia la mansión miro un desastre, dos trenes fueron descarrilados de sus respectivas vías y me encuentro a Robin y Batgirl ayudando a controlar el desastre, me bajo del Auto y me encamino hacia ellos.

-Hola, hay algo en que les pueda ayuda?- Pregunto yo a Stephanie y Damian.  
-No por ahorita bati-Inutil, Mi padre te está esperando en la cueva- Dice Damian lanzando un Bat-rope hacia un edificio a punto de caerse con personas adentro.  
-Gracias Zack, pero no por ahorita pero Batman si ocupa que vayas a la cueva- Dijo la Rubia guiando personas para que salieran.  
-Esta bien- digo yo subiéndome al Automovil y encendiéndolo arranco de nuevo el camino hasta la mansion.

Agarro viaje hacia la mansión cuando paso por una zona no muy segura de Gotham y miro que Red Hodd y Mi papa están combatiendo contra los payasos del Guasón.  
*Ocupan ayuda en algo?* Pregunto por medio del intercomunicador que le había instalado al vehiculo  
*No gracias Zack, vete rápido que Bats sigue esperando por ti en la Bat-cave- Nightwing me responde.  
*Estamos bien niño* Red Hodd responde  
+Que diablos querrá mi abuelo en la cueva+ me pregunto en mis adentros.

Sigo mi viaje hacia la mansión, realmente que queda largo y retiradito de Gotham cuando por el vidrio del auto miro a Red Robin surcando los cielos junto con Prot-Bot, el robot de batalla de Batman, al parecer estaban patrullando la ciudad o algo.  
Gotham city(Wayne Manor) 7:20 P.M

Finalmente llego a la mansión y bajo inmediatamente sin voltear a ver a otro lado de la mansión llego hasta la cueva.

-Hola abuelo, que querías- digo yo bajando las escaleras y viendo presentable a Bruce  
-Ve a bañarte, ponte elegante y luego baja al comedor muchacho- dice Bruce levantándose de su silla y yéndose hacia arriba junto con Tim Drake que había acabado de llegar de patrullar.  
-Feliz cumpleaños maestro Zack- Dice Proto-Bot sacando unos banderines y gorro de fiesta de su arsenal.  
-Gracias Proto- le digo yo subiendo a mi habitación sintiéndome inútil y olvidado, que nadie se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera mi padre o mi madre…

Me voy hacia mi cuarto sin voltear a ver el comedor u otro lugar, llego a mi habitacion y me dirijo hacia el baño y finalmente me meto en la ducha y me enjabono, al rato salgo de la ducha y seco mi cabello, mi cuerpo y después busco algún traje para ponerme, elegí un pantalón color negro con una camisa fondo blanco, un chaleco color negro y una corbata roja.  
Cuando salgo de mi habitación miro que las luces del comedor están apagadas…

+Esto me resulta feo…+ digo en mis pensamientos bajando por las escaleras silenciosamente cuando las luces se prenden y me encuentro que todos mis amigos y familiares estaban allí.  
-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZACK!- todos gritan en conjunto, entre los que asistieron estaban, Zatanna, Dick, Tim, Bruce, Alfred, Chris, Clark, Conner , Megan, Artemis, Wally, Wally Jr., Cissie, Kyle, Diana, Jaime, Bart, Virgil, Billy, Stephanie, Raquel, Roy, Jade, Jade(hija), Karen, Mal, Kaara, Cassie, Garfield, John, Hal, Barry, Iris, John, Simon Baz que se habia acabado de unir al equipo antes de que yo me saliera y por ultimo Ana.

-Esto…No me lo esperaba- Digo yo viéndolos a todos cuando por las escaleras sube Ana y me da un obsequio.  
-Recuerdas el paquete de esta mañana Guapo?- Ana me susurra por el oido derecho- Era para ti guapo- Dice Ana dándome en una cajita una cadena de plata.  
-Gracias linda- Digo yo dándole un beso en frente de todos en la parte central de las escaleras.  
-No tengo idea para que vine…- Murmuro Cissie volteándose y sentándose en su respectiva silla.  
-Bien… Ya que todos estamos acá, se que algunos no pudieron venir pero quisiera que Alfred dirigiera un oración para nuestro cumpleañero presente.

Alfred recita una oración en mi honor y todos cerramos los ojos, el comedor había sido cambiado, pusieron mesas diferentes para que todos cupiéramos bien. Alfred termina la oración.

-Bien… Alfred por favor diles a los meseros que traigan los platillos, Gracias- Bruce le ordena a Alfred.  
-Enseguida Maestro Bruce- Dice Alfred yéndose hacia la cocina.  
-Feliz cumpleaños mi Amor- Mi madre se acerca y me abraza fuertemente- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Ya me conto Bruce como te va en la empresa y eso- Zatanna Termina y se pone a hablar con Ana cuando llega mi padre.  
-Te quiero felicitar campeón, ya estas grande y me alegro por todo lo que te está pasando en esta vida, mira hasta ya tienes una novia súper guapa- Dice Dick felicitándome y halagando a Ana.  
-Hay señor Grayson no diga eso que me sonrojo jajaja- Ana le responde- Un gusto en conocerlos a los dos- Ana termina porque estaban llevando la comida a nuestra mesa donde estaba Bruce, Tim, Dick , Zatanna, Ana y yo.

Nos llevan la comida a nuestra en eso se siento una conexión telepática entre Chris y yo.

+Felicidades amigo jajaja+ Dice Chris por medio de la comunicación psíquica  
+Gracias viejo, dime como van las cosas en la atalaya?+ Pregunto yo  
+Pues hasta el momento bien… Pero nos haces falta amigo…- Dice Chris sonando algo Triste a través de la comunicación psíquica que teníamos+ Disculpa Jade quiere desearte feliz cumpleaños también+ Chis incluye en la conversación telepática a Jade+ Jade cariño estas?+ Pregunta Chris.  
+Si lo estoy, bueno feliz cumpleaños Zack, realmente te extrañamos en el equipo+ Jade Dice.  
+Muchas gracias Jade+ Le agradezco a través de la conexión telepática que Chris había creado.  
-Disculpen- Dice Bruce levantándose de la mesa junto con los otros miembros veteranos de la Justice League

Diana, Clark, Hal, John (Martian Manhunter), Barry y Bruce se levantan de sus respectivas mesas y se dirigen a la entrada de la bati-cueva.

+Qué diablos está pasando?+ Digo yo por la conexión telepática cuando miro que Dick mi padre le hace una señal de confirmación a Bruce mientras él se marcha.  
+No se… parece que había otra conexión psíquica entre los miembros de la Justice League+ Chris me confirma.  
+Y quien habrá sido el auspiciador?+ Jade pregunta curiosamente  
+No lo sé, solo miro que Mi madre esta entreteniendo a mi novia mientras ellos se iban+ Respondo yo.  
+Déjenmelo a mí+ Dice jade levantándose de su silla-Con permiso- Dice Jade en voz alta+ me comunicare con ustedes mediante la conexión+

Jade andaba un vestido azul un poco corto pero no mucho con su brillante cabello café por un lado y unos tacones cortos color gris.

+Pregúntale a Batson, él es uno de nuestro "informantes" por asi decirlo en la Justice League+ Digo yo a través de la conexión psíquica.  
+No creo que sea buena idea meter a Billy ya que prácticamente debe estar en un enlace psíquico con la Justice League.+ Jade responde  
+Donde estas+ pregunta Chris.  
+En un tubo de ventilación que conduce a la bat-cave+ Dice Jade bajando por un ducto y viendo lo que los miembros de la Justice League estaban viendo.  
+Oh… Carajo…+ Jade dice por la conexión psíquica.

CONTINUARA…

**^Notas de autor^  
Yeah… este capítulo será divido en dos partes ya que es demasiado graaaande! Y talvez termine la primera temporada de Batboy en 3,4 o 5 capitulos mas :3 y eso me dará tiempo para comenzar con mi nuevo fic, gracias por el apoyo a este fic **** y revísense también el Fanfic starlight de mi amiga Kobato Gracias…**

Autor-Fredy Pienda *no copiar n.n*


	14. Las pequeñas cosas de la vida parte 2

**Las pequeñas cosas de la vida  
parte 2**

Gotham City(Wayne Manor) 28 de Septiembre 8:35 P.M

Jade, Chris y yo estábamos en una conexión psíquica durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños, de repente los miembros de la JL se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la entrada de la bat-cave, Jade se escabullo con la excusa de que iba para el baño, cuando de repente.

+Oh…Carajo…+ la voz de Jade suena a través de la conexión psíquica.  
+Que estás viendo Jade?+ Chris pregunta con exaltación.

En la Bati-computadora Jade escuchaba una voz…Una voz terrorífica. 

Gotham City(Bat-cave) 8:40 P.M

*…*Un respiro pesado se escucha a través de la computadora de la baticueva*Ustedes son los "héroes" de la tierra cierto?* Una voz terrorífica se escucha por intercomunicación.  
*Y si lo fuéramos qué?* Clark responde.  
*Jum….. No suenas tan amenazante como me los relataron… Superman….Y si yo sé quiénes son cada uno de ustedes…* la voz suena a través de la bati-computadora.  
*Q-que?* Clark queda atónito.  
*Entonces… Quien eres y que quieres en la tierra… Bloqueando nuestras señales de radios y queriendo intimidar a la Liga de la Justicia…?* Bruce se mira relajado.  
*Yo?* La voz pregunta.  
*Si, tu…..* Bruce responde con una mirada asesina.  
*Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!* La voz se ríe de una forma siniestra* Pronto lo sabrán…. Lo único que les diré que esta es una declaración de guerra de Apokolips, sométanse o mueran…*La comunicación se corta y los héroes veteranos quedaron sorprendidos y con temor.  
*Pero a que atrocidad nos estaremos enfrentando…?* la princesa amazona reclama.  
-Esto me huele feo chicos… No enserio Bruce necesitas limpiar esta cueva- Barry bromea.  
-No hay tiempo para bromas malísimas Barry- Bruce lo mira fijamente- Esto… fue una clara declaración de guerra- El caballero de la noche termina.  
-G-guerra? Tengo que avisar de esto a los guardianes- Hal se eleva en el aire con su anillo de poder y se pone su traje de trabajo de Linterna verde y parte en su vuelo hacia Oa.  
*Oráculo… Contacta a Orión! Dile que su pueblo enemigo está aquí para atacarnos* Bruce ordena a la pelirroja paralitica.  
*Enseguida Bruce* La pelirroja obedece y corta la comunicación con el caballero oscuro.  
-Necesitamos un plan de batalla Bruce…* La amazona demanda.  
-Diana… No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos…- Bruce responde.

La tierra comienza a temblar fuertemente, Jade se cayó de la pared de donde estaba sujeta y eventualmente dando a conocer a los héroes veteranos que los estábamos espiando, mientras tanto en el comedor todos estaban asustados cuando un pedazo de madera cayó desde el techo, por suerte nadie salió herido.

-Kyle, ten segura a esta gente yo iré a ver qué pasa- El linterna verde militar ordena al joven linterna verde mientras se pone su anillo de poder y sale de la habitación.  
-Bien!- Dice Kyle poniéndose el anillo y levantando su mano hacia el techo y haciendo un escudo para que no se cayeran mas pedazos del techo de madera de la mansión.  
-U-Un linterna verde…- Ana se sorprende -Zack que está pasando!?- Ana me pregunta cuando mira que Bart sale corriendo a mirar la ventana y todos nos ponemos intercomunicadores en la oreja.  
-ZACK!- Ana grita mientras yo pienso algo para darle una respuesta positiva.  
*Atención, Mundo de guerra ha vuelto, repito mundo de guerra ha vuelto* Bart hace saber por el intercomunicador.  
*Alguien que me lo confirme* Bruce Pregunta.  
*Confirmado, Prioridad Alfa, repito Prioridad alfa!* John Stewart sonaba intranquilo por el intercomunicador.  
*Oráculo!*Batman trata de comunicarse.  
*B-man, No-Blar-Com-ni-on-Inter-rida* Oráculo suena interferida a través del intercomunicador. 

Bat-cave  
-Mierda!- Batman exclama desde la Bat-cave Cuando el terremoto cede.  
-Después nos explicas porque estabas espiándonos jovencita- Diana regaña a Jade.

Comedor.  
-Zack…- Ana me da un golpe en el brazo izquierdo.  
-Ana, lo siento mucho por todo esto- Le respondo.  
-Que está pasando… no entiendo porque hay dos linterna verde en tu reunión de cumpleaños- Ana intenta no llorar de la desesperación.

Bat-cave.  
*Oráculo!? Mes escuchas?- Batman pregunta a través del intercomunicador.  
*Si Bruce, recupere la señal, esa maldita nave esta interfiriendo con todas las señales de la tierra, Ahorita mismo te pongo las imágenes de las cámaras de afuera de la atalaya captando a esa cosa.* Oráculo se excusa con el vigilante de Gotham.  
*Bien, como te decía contacta a Orión y toda su gente de nuevo génesis, esto es una invasión de su planeta hermano, y también mándale un mensaje a cada miembro de la liga y el equipo que vayan a cualquiera maldito tubo Z que tengan cerca y se dirijan a la atalaya, excepto a Aquaman, Aqualad, Tempest y Arthur Jr., tengo una misión especial para ellos.  
*Entendido Bruce!*  
*Todo miembro de la liga de la justicia y el equipo, tomen el tubo zeta más cercano que tengan y diríjanse inmediatamente a la atalaya! Orden de Batman!*  
*Aquaman!- Batman lo contacta por canal privado.  
*Batman! La marea está subiendo en la superficie al igual que algunas embarcaciones hundiéndose, y además la dirección de las olas del mar están todas distorcionadas.* Aquaman se queja ante el vigilante nocturno.  
-Lo se, Arthur necesito que salves a toda la gente q ue puedas y también ocupo otra cosa…* Bruce comanda.  
*Y cuál es?* El rubio pregunta.  
*Necesito que reúnas a tu ejercito… Hay una guerra que viene y será parejo para gente de la superficie y a todo habitante en este planeta.* Batman termina la comunicación con el rey de los océanos.

Comedor.  
+Donde están los tubos Z acá?+ Chris pregunta  
+Sigan a Tim y a mi padre, yo los alcanzo luego+ Le respondo al hibrido.

Varios se dirigen a la cueva mientras que Jade sale y llega al comedor donde estábamos Cissie, Bart, Kyle, Chris, Ana y yo.

-Zachary, explícame a donde van todos?- Anabelle demanda.  
-….M-mira Ana, mi abuelo es Batman, los que se van son miembros de la liga de la justicia, por eso hay linternas verde en mi fiesta yo soy uno de los vigilantes de Gotham y tengo poderes mágicos y eso….- Termino de explicar.  
-Idiota…- Dice Ana mientras me daba una cachetada- No me pudiste decir eso antes!- Ana se suelta en llanto y me abraza mientras los demás me quedan viendo.  
-Vamos, tengo que llevarte a la atalaya donde estarás más segura- digo yo tomándole el brazo y llevándola cuando de repente le suena el celular.  
-Espera.- Ana demanda.  
*Hola?* Ana responde.  
*Anabelle Froze…* Una voz fuerte suena.  
*C-comandante!* Ana responde.  
*Ana, necesito que sirvas a tu país una vez más, veras una amenaza llamada Mundo de guerra esta en nuestra orbita ahora mismo y viendo eso necesitamos todo el apoyo posible…Ana aunque solo estuviste un año en la milicia fuiste una de las mejores, inteligente e hábil* el comandante habla con Ana a través del teléfono.* necesito que te dirijas a Washington lo más rápido posible* el comandante ordena.  
*Entendido* Dice Ana soltándose y soltándose de mi mano e cancelando la llamada.  
-A-Ana? Adónde vas?- Pregunto tomándole el brazo de nuevo  
-Voy a servir a mi país- Ana me responde con una gota escurriéndose por su ojo azul claro izquierdo.

Ana me abraza fuerte y como yo soy más alto me inclino para besarla en la boca. Terminamos el beso y la quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Te amo Anabelle Froze- le confieso mientras ella baja con su delicada mano por mi cara y con su dedo índice me toca el labio el cual yo meto en mi boca.  
-Yo también te amo Zachary- Ana dice llorando  
-Nos volveremos a ver linda t-te lo prometo- La consuelo.  
-Yo… N-no te prometo nada Zachary, por mis conocimientos que tengo de mundo de guerra se que no sobreviviré como tú lo harás- La franqueza de Ana a veces es odiosa y dolorosa.  
-Oh Ana…- Digo cuando la abrazo más fuerte y llorando tambien.

Me separo de ella y la lanzo un hechizo.

-SUTIRIPSE ED AL ZUL, NARBUC A ATSE ACIHC NOC SUS SARUA ED NOICCETORP- lanzo un hechizo de protección sobre Ana con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos.  
-Cuídate linda- me sonrojo y le doy un beso de despedida.  
-Cuenta con eso guapo- Ana murmura sonrojándose y correspondiendo el beso.

Miro como Ana se da la vuelta con su vestido negro largo y su cabello largo bien arreglado yéndose con una sonrisa triste… Chris y Jade llegan por detrás y me llevan a la cueva.

-Porque tú y yo no tenemos momentos así de bonitos?- Kyle iba reclamándole a Cissie mientras bajábamos las escaleras.  
-Cállate Kyle!- la joven arquera le responde y baja las escaleras más rápido.  
-Mielecita no te molestes conmigo!- Kyle sale en su búsqueda- Mierda- el joven linterna murmura.

Llegamos a la bat-cave y Batman estaba allí esperándonos.

-Todos ustedes vayan hacia los tubos en esa dirección- Batman manda señalando los tubos Z de la Bat-cave, todos vamos caminando- Tu no Zack  
-Que? Porque?- Pregunto  
-Ponte tu traje y todo, necesito que esperes a Jason que viene en camino y necesito que le autorices la entrada a la atalaya? Entendido!- Batman pregunta con autoridad.  
-Entendido Batman!- Termino quedándome en la cueva mientas espero a Jason.

**Continuara…**

**^Notas de autor^  
Bueno…. Pues… Pues… los feels :c  
Aquí les dejo el hechizo de protección que Zack le lanzo a Ana: ESPIRITUS DE LA LUZ, CUBRAN A ESTA CHICA CON SUS AURA DE PROTECCION.**

**Autor- Fredy Pineda *no copiar n.n*******


	15. Guerra de mundos no del mundo

**Guerra de mundos no del mundo**

Temyscira 29 de Septiembre 4:30 A.M

Wonder Woman viaja a su tierra natal Temyscira para reunir un ejército contra las fuerzas de Darkseid que empezaron a patrullar la tierra ayer a las 11:45 P.M, Wonder Woman viaja en su Jet invisible a 400 KM/H hasta aterrizar en la isla delicadamente, con apuro Wonder Woman se baja del Jet invisible y toca la suave arena de la isla con sus botas de metal.

-Diana! No esperábamos tu visita hermana- Artemisa, la amazona con vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y con una espada en su cintura se aproxima a la princesa Amazona.  
-Artemisa, no hay tiempo de formalidades… Una guerra viene… y involucra a todo el planeta…- Wonder Woman queda viendo seria a la rubia amazona cuando la otra queda totalmente perpleja ante las palabras de la princesa.

Atlantis 29 de septiembre 5:15 A.M

La sala del trono estaba llena de guerreros Atlantes, Aquaman su rey sentado en el trono con sus hombres de confianza a la par, entre ellos Aqualad, Tempest y su hijo adolecente medio emo Arthur Jr.

Aquaman se levanta de su trono-Hoy! Comienza la guerra contra ese disturbador de mares, la marea se ha salido de control a causa de mundo de guerra!- Aquaman entusiasma a sus guerreros- esto debe terminar…- Aquaman resume- Por eso! HOY! LEVANTAREMOS NUESTRO EJERCITO ATLANTE A LA SUPERFICIE Y DERROTAREMOS A CUALQUIER DISTURBADOR GALACTICO!- Aquaman lanza grito de Guerra.  
-Haaa!- Grito de batalla de los guerreros de Aquaman.  
-LA VICTORIA SERA NUESTRA!- Aquaman levanta su tridente, Aqualad y Tempest levantan sus manos en apoyo!  
-Jum… Como sea…- Arthur Jr. Susurra en su hombro derecho  
-LARGA VIDA AL REY ARTHUR!- los guerreros aclaman a su Rey.

Temyscira 29 de Septiembre 5:30 A.M

La princesa Amazona Diana junto con su madre la Reyna Hyppolita

-Una guerra se aproxima hermanas- Dice habla con todas las amazonas reunidas en el patio de oratorias en la Isla misteriosa- Y necesito que todas colaboren para que LA VICTORIA SEA NUESTRA!- la amazona saca sus espada de su reposo y la alza en el aire.  
-POR HERA!- La Reyna de las amazonas exclama su grito de Batalla alzando en el aire su espada.  
-POR HERA!- las demás amazonas asientan y lanzan su grito de Batalla.

Oa 29 de Septiembre 10:30 A.M  
Hal Jordan y Guy Gardner están en Oa para pedir ayuda a los guardianes en su plan de protección a la tierra.  
Los dos Linternas verde humanos esperaban la decisión de los Guardianes…

-Porque diablos tardan tanto….- Guy murmura en voz baja.  
-Cállate…Guarda algo de respeto- Gal le pega un codazo a Guy en la costilla izquierda.  
-Bien…. Hemos tomado nuestra decisión…- Los Guardianes quedan viendo a los dos Linternas humanas.  
-Yyyyy?- Guy suena desesperado por su respuesta.  
-Su petición ha sido denegada en una disputa de 4 a 3- Appa uno de los guardianes asienta-Lamentamos mucho no poder ayudarles…- Apsa otro guardian agrega.  
-Si claro!- Hal Jordan sale de sus zona de respeto y responde con sarcasmo.  
-Cuando más ocupamos su ayuda no la pueden dar… Pero uno como un miembro del cuerpo de linterna verde si puede dar todo por ustedes…- Guy Gardner responde furioso.

Los dos linterna verde salieron volando de salón central de encuentros en Oa, cuando se dieron cuenta que varios de sus amigos Linternas estaban dispuestos a ayudar e inclusa dar la vida por la tierra, entre ellos estaba Kilowog quien le tenía bastante aprecio a Hal Jordan, Alia, Brik, G'nort, Ch'p, Obsidian y su hermana Jade, Chaselon, Bivvix, Alisand'r, Arisia… entre otros Linternas mas.

-Muchas Gracias chicos, Ahora nos dirigiremos a la tierra- Hal Lidero el grupo de Linternas verde ofrecido a ayudar hacia la tierra.

La atalaya 29 de Septiembre 6:05  
La mayoría de los héroes de la liga y el equipo estábamos reunidos en el salón central de la atalaya, los héroes presentes éramos Supermartian, Red Cheshire, Arrowette, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Impulse, Robin, Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Troia, Supergirl, Batgirl, Static, Superboy, Mrs. Martian, Nightwing, Tigress, Black fast, Rocket, Zatanna, Arsenal, Blue Bettle, Lagoon Boy, Beast boy, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Capitan Átomo, Shazam, Apache Chief, El Dorado, Icon, Asami, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Plastic Man, Atom, Lieutenant Marvel, Seargent Marvel, Lobo(mascota), Oracle, Cyborg, Esfera, Blue Devil y Dr. Fate Cuando de repente somos interrumpidos por un portal de magia abriéndose en la sala de misiones, El portal se abre y con el sale The Phantom Stranger, Pandora, The Question, Madame Xanadu, Shade, Frankenstein, Nightmare Nurse, DeadMan, Swamp Thing y finalmente John Constantine(el ex-novio de mi madre). La Justice League Dark…. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos mientras ellos se quedan en la atalaya y el portal se cierra.

-Que pasa Amor? No vas a venir a recibirme- El ingles abre sus brazos viendo hacia Zatanna.  
-Púdrete Constantine- Zatanna le responde mientras Nightwing se pone en frente de ella.  
-No quiero ser grosero pero que…- Nightwing lo afronta cuando es interrumpido por el caballero de la noche.  
-Quieres Constantie?- Batman lo mira seriamente mientras esconde sus brazos en su capa.  
-Batman… Estamos en un gran peligro! Lo vi en las cartas!- Madame Xanadu intenta no gritar mientras soba su cabeza.  
-Eso es evidente… Mundo de Guerra esta allá fuera comandado por gobernantes de Apokolips… Más bien dicho por su rey Darkseid….- El vigilante de Gotham responde frunciendo el seño.  
-No de él Batman… De otra cosa aun peor- The Phantom Stranger agrega.  
-Que puede ser peor que Darkseid?- Batman pregunta.  
-Mi visión no fue clara pero involucraba a seres despiadados vestidos de metal- Madame Xanadu responde.  
-Robots? Puede ser?- Martian Manhunter se incluye en la conversación.  
-AAAAH!- Los gemidos de dolor de Cyborg se escucharon cuando el cayó al piso.  
-Cyborg!- Black Canary grito desesperadamente.  
*Con-fi-gu-ran-do re-des…. Es-ca-neo….Con-trol del cuer-po del hu-ma-no Vic-tor Sto-ne… Com-ple-ta-do, to-man-do A-ta-la-ya de Jus-tice Lea-gue en pr-oce-so…* Una voz de computadora maligna se escucho a través de los parlantes de Cyborg.  
-ORACLE!- Batman Grita a Barbara Gordon.  
-Estoy en eso Batman- La hacker empieza a luchar por el control de la atalaya.  
-Déjame te ayudo- Nightwing se une a la lucha cibernética por el control de la cueva.

Las puertas se abrían y se cerraban, las luces se encendían y se apagaban, el generador de la atalaya se encendía y se apagaba también, la ventilación se subió al máximo… Era como un maldito infierno helado.

-Si esto sigue así el reactor va a colapsar y explotar…- Batman intenta no caer en la desesperación.  
*No lo ves Bat-man yo voy a to-mar con-trol de la ata-la-ya y nin-gu-no de tus Hackers pue-de de-te-ner-me yo soy Grid y me a-po-de-ra-re de la tie-rra* La voz del virus que controla el cuerpo de Cyborg empieza a hablar.  
-Derriben a esa cosa y elimínenla de la base de datos de cyborg pero ya! Batboy Red Robinahora!- Batman ordena atacar y neutralizar el virus dentro de Cyborg.

\- EMATIVEL!- Grite lanzándome en los aires para tener mejor disparo para mi onda de P.E.M que desestabilizaría a Cyborg…Grid por unos instantes.

-I-DIO-TAS!- Grid Grito desde el interior de Victor.  
-Yo me encargo!- Impulse se pone sus gafas, pero antes de empezar a correr su padre lo detiene  
-No, dejaselo a Batboy y Red- Black fast lo detiene ( Black Fast es Wally West)

-Ahora! Batboy!- Red Robin grito cuando lanza una patada hacia Grid.  
Lanzo la onda P.E.M hacia Grid – RARUD SAM!- Grito con mis ojos emanando luz blanca de mis ojos.  
Red Robin se lanza encima del cuerpo de Cyborg y conecta su guante en un puerto USB de Cyborg -Bien eso me dará tiempo para…- Red Robin conectándose a los sistemas cuando fue electrocutado- Gah! Aaah!- Red Robin gemía de dolor.  
\- RARAPES A DER NIBOR ED DIRG!- Lanzo el hechi haciando que el cable USB se desconecta de Grid y haciendo a Red Robin retroceder.  
-Maldición… Ah mi cabeza- Red Robin se toca la cabeza.  
-Deja de quejarte… Grid se está levantando- Batman le toca el hombre a Red Robin.  
*MAL-DI-TOS HU-MA-NOS- TO-DOS SE-RAN SO-ME-TI-DOS A O-MAC!* Grid se levanta y lanza un rayo contra todos los héroes.  
-CUIDADO!- Batman advierte cuando esquiva el rayo de Grid.

Pandora y The Phamtom Stranger protegen a la Justice League Dark mientras el símbolo Ankh de Dr. Fate protege a la Justice League y al equipo.

-Ya me harte de esto!- Robin sale del escudo esquivando todo ataque que Grid le lanze, el Niño Bastardo saca sus katanass en modo de matar a Cyborg.  
-ROBIN NO!- Batman Grita tirado en el suelo – Cyborg todavía está con él lo presiento! Victor esta en el interior luchando- Batman termina y se levanta para intentar alcanzar a Robin.  
-Batman, tu sabes que no soy nada paciente- El sediento de sangre golpea sus katanas haciendo un sonido chillante  
-RENETED A NIBOR!- Lanzo el hechizo dejado un eco en el salon.  
-Déjame ir maldito fenómeno con magia, solo así puedes detenerme, el merece morir!- Damian intenta moverse a mi levitación.  
Retuerzo mi cabeza con satisfacción de tener controlado a Damian- RALLARTSE A NIBOR ARTNOC AL DERAP!- Levito a Damian contra la pared y dejándolo fuera de combate por mientras…- Ya cállate Damian me tenias harto!- Grito contra el cuerpo inconsciente del niño bastardo.  
-Lo entrenaste bien eh Amor!?- Constantine se acerca a Zatanna.  
-Apartate John…- Zatanna empuja al estafador.  
\- Todavía sigues enojada eh Zee- Constantine intenta llegar a Zatanna cuando un rayo de Grid le alcanza.  
-JOHN!- Zatanna Grita.  
-Atom, Canary a el!- Batman ordena cuando los dos heroes a atacar son interrumpidos por un rayo de energía mística viniendo de atrás e impactando contra Cyborg.  
-Esa sangrienta cosa me golpeo, es hora de la revancha- John constantine se levanta de su inconsciencia.  
-Constantine no interfieras! Ustedes dos ayudenme a Neutralizar a Grid- Batman queda viendo a Atom y Canary.  
-Como demonios piensas controlar a John Constantine eh batman?- John Constantine se levanta y levita en el aire con sus ojos llenos de chispa magica y sus manos llenas de energia.  
-Fate, Batboy, o quien sea detengan a ese demente- Batman ordena

Atom se sube en el hombre Black Canary cuando, Batman corre hacia Grid y le lanza un granada P.E.M mayor a la que mi guante puede lanzar, Canary lanza un grito para de salentar a Grid mas de lo que estaba mientras Batman toma Atom y lo lanza al interior de Grid

-En eso estoy Batman- Digo levantando mis manos con energia magica y atacando a uno de los mejores magos en el plano terrestre.  
-Deadman!- Constantine grita a lo que siento a Deadman entrando a mi cuerpo.  
-Mal hecho Constantine!- Dr. Fate lo encadena en un símbolo Ankh.  
-Que esperan idiota? Ataquen a la Justice League ahora mismo y destruyan a esa sangrienta cosa tecnologica!- Constantine Grita cando Swampthing lanza sus vainas hacia los demas heroes y Madame Xanadu ataca a Zatanna y a los demas.  
\- Odio la magia- Tigress Exclama esquivando las vainas de Swampthing y cargando su crossbow.  
\- Podemos manejarlo bebe- BlackFast acelera el paso atacando a Pandora.  
-Todos sufriran la furia del demonio Etrigan!- Etrigan recita sacando algunos demonios de un portal hacia el infierno.

En menos de segundos esto se había transformado en una batalla por el control de la atalaya, contra la JLD y contra Grid era una maldita locura... Deadman seguía en posesión de mi cuerpo.  
-SAL DE MI MALDITO CUERPO DEADMAN!- Grito sacándolo de mi cuerpo.  
-SAMSATNAF ARAP NOISIRP!- Lanzo un hechizo contra Deadman encarcelándolo en una prision para fantasmas, cuando me quedo en el aire ciendo la feroz batalla Una vaina, Quedo inconsciente al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Damian  
-Ma...Maldicion- Mi ultima palabra fue antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Mientras yo estaba inconsciente Pandora lastimo de un balazo a Black Fast, Zatanna estaba protegiendo a Nightwing y Oracle de los ataques de Madame Xanadu, Static, Arowette y Supermartian protegian a Grid de los demonios de Etrigan, Kyle Rayner Protegia a Martian Manhunter mientras Manhunter tenia una pelea Psiquica contra The Phantom Stranger, Superboy, Lobo y la Esfera intentaban llegar a Stranger para neutralizar, Tigress luchaba contra las vainas de Swampt hing hasta que se quedo inconciente asi como Red Cheshire, Red Hodd, Mrs. Martian y Flash, Lagoon Boy y Hawkwoman pelaban frente a frente contra Swamp Thing mientras Hawman y Icon perseguían a Animal Man, Mientras tanto Shazam, Red Robin, Rocket, Plastic man y El dorado fueron al reactor a tratar de que no explotase por la sobre carga... De lo demas no me acuerdo, mi magia dejo de ver despues de unos 5 minutos que me habia quedado inconsciente.

...La sala queda en silencio y todo mundo se detiene de su pelea, Oracle y Nightwing recuperaron la atalaya del semi-contro de Grid, Atom sale del cuerpo de Cyborg y libero no sé cómo a Cyborg del control de Grid.

-Qu-que paso?- Cyborg mira desconcertado a Todos.  
\- Grid esta contendí aquí Batman… en Esta disco duro- Atom crece de tamaño y le entrega el disco a Batman.  
-Fuiste poseído por un virus vic… Dijo algo sobre Omac…- Batman queda pensativo.  
-Entonces aceptaran nuestra ayuda?- Constantie se acerca a Batman y pone su codo en el hombre del hombre murciélago.  
-Si, aceptaremos toda la ayuda posible Constantine pero seguirán los parámetros de la Justice League- Batman responde quitando el codo del estafador de su hombro.  
-Oh… Créeme traemos más ayuda de la que pensaste Bats- El ingles hablo y señalo a un portal en el cual salió Etrigan junto con Mindwrap y Animal Man.  
-Perfecto no crees?- Constantine intenta impresionar a Batman.  
-Todos ustedes serán miembros honorarios de la League por el momento- Batman se queda serio.

Washington D.C (La casa blanca) 29 de Septiembre 7:00 A.M

-Haber si lo entiendo Superman… Usted me está pidiendo que mueva mis soldados y la fuerza aérea a combate solo porque Mundo de Guerra esta en a orbita? – El presidente de los estados unidos sentado en su silla mueve sus manos.  
-Asi es señor presidente…- Superman Asienta.  
-Bien… Solo hay un problema con su petición Superman… La gente se verá en pánico por esto! Y yo no quiero pánico señor…- El presidente de los estados unidos dice.  
\- Señor lo que le estoy pidiendo es que toda la fuerza aérea este alerta, el mundo esta en riesgo! Se perderan las vidas de miles si esto no se cumple…- Superman se altera ante la decisión del presidente.  
-Si, estoy alarmado sobre eso, alguna de la fuerza aérea esta en el sistema aéreo de los Estados unidos ahora, pero no por eso voy a mandar a todos a volar o los tanques a las calles…- El presidente asienta.  
-…..Es imposible hablar con usted, con permiso- Superman sale de la habitación del presidente.  
*Si Lord Darkseid… Todo esta de acuerdo al plan….* El "presidente" de los estados unidos se transforma en Deesad y contacta con Darkseid.  
*Perfecto mi lacayo… Perfecto…* Darkseid responde a través de la caja madres de Desaad.

La atalaya 29 de septiembre 9:30 A.M

-He contactado a Wonder Woman y dice que las amazonas están dispuestas a pelear por este mundo, al igual que los atlantes a los que Aquaman Dirige, Superman dijo que el gobierno de los estados unidos no está dispuesto a ayudarnos… Con Vixen confirme que todo el continente de Africa está dispuesto a defenderse, al igual que con Fire que tuvo conversaciones con los gobiernos de los países de América del sur y Centro America, Red Rocket me confirmo también que Rusia está dispuesto a ayudar, Nightrunner dijo que Francia y algunos países de la unión soviética está dispuesto a ayudar al igual que Katana con Japón, Godiva con Inglaterra y el general in Iron con china… - Oracle le pasa la información a Batman – Consegui también otros varios héroes que nos pueden ayudar… Abriendo el portal para ellos en 3…2…1.  
* Acceso autorizado a Booster Gold, Vibe, Star Girl, Star Fire, Grifter, Huntress, Atom Smasher, Firestorm* La computadora de la atalaya dejo entrar a los heroes.  
-Bien… Contactate con A.R.G.U.S y dile a Steve Trevor y Amanda Waller que necesitaremos de los Metal men y del Suicide Squad también, Ademas contacta a toda la Batman-inc - Batman queda viendo a un portal que se abrió, Eran los Green Lantern Junto con algunos guerreros de Nuevo Genesis con su comandante Orión y los Green Lantern de la tierra – Bien… Barbará reúne a todos en grupos de cinco!- Batman le ordena a la pelirroja.  
-Entendido Batman- Barbara asienta.

Batman se acerca a Huntress.  
\- Helena… Que estás haciendo acá?- Batman le pregunta a su hija.  
-Oh por favor papa, nunca me quisiste en este equipo pero si metiste a Damian, esto no es justo!- Helena Wayne cierra sus puños.  
-No estás entrenada lo suficiente para esto, Helena yo…- El caballero es interrumpido.  
-Sabes que papa? Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo cuidarme sola… Gracias por tu apoyo…- Helena se va a saludar a Barbara Gordon.  
-Niños… He Batman?- Booster Gold trata de impresionar a Batman.  
-Piérdete Booster…- Batman se aparta y se va al monitor con Nightwing.

Mientras todos estaban de arriba para abajo yo fui a mi habitación para llamar a Ana.  
*Zack mi amor como estas!?* Ana me habla a través del teléfono  
*Bien y tu Linda?* Digo mientras estoy buscando mi otro bati cinturón en la habitación.  
* Perfectamente Guapo! Uuum como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos…* Ana termina de excitarme por medio del celular cuando de repente se escucha una Alarma en toda la atalaya.  
*ACTIVANDO DEFENSAS DE LA ATALAYA MUNDO DE GUERRA SE HA DESPLAZADO, MUNDO DE GUERRA SE HA DESPLZADO, MUNDO DE GUERRA LANZO SUS FUERZAS HACIA LA TIERRA, TODOS A LA SALA DE MONITOREO YA!* Batman suena por todo el lugar.  
*Linda… Te tengo que colgar* Digo a Ana a Través del teléfono mientras salgo hacia el corredor yéndome hacia la sala de monitoreo

CONTINUARA…..

^NOTAS DE AUTOR!^  
XD como casi una semana que no subia capitulo… espero que lo disfruten :D

Fredy Pineda - Autor


	16. Anabelle Froze

Anabelle Froze

Washington D.C(Base Militar) 29 de Septiembre 9:40 A.M  
Narracion de Ana

Mi nombre es Anabelle Froze, ex militar y actualmente contador de Wayner enterprises… o lo era, realmente no estoy muy segura, en este momento estoy hablando con mi novio que resulto ser un protegido de Batman y está en el satélite flotante de la liga de la justicia conocido como la atalaya….

* Perfectamente Guapo! Uuum como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos…* intento incitar a Zack por medio del teléfono.

Se escucha un tipo de alarma por el teléfono.

*Linda… Te tengo que colgar* Zack me cuelga.  
-No te atrevas a colgarme Zachary!- Grito a través del teléfono – Mierda…- Suspiro cuando escucho la alarma en la base militar aquí en Washington D.C.  
*Todos los pilotos a sus naves de combate, el presidente de los estados unidos ya no tiene control sobre las fuerzas armadas y los militares asi que todos los pilotos, soldados salgan al patio, hoy servirán a su país!* El **General Benjamin Burrows** instruye a través de los parlantes… A los segundos de sus instrucciones miro por los pasillos a muchos militares correr hacia el patio.

Tengo mi uniforme puesto, mi AK-49 en mi espalda y mis pistolas de 9 milímetros en mis bolsillos de los lados, miro como mundo de Guerra se mueve y veo claramente que está atacando al satélite de la liga de la justicia… la Atalaya está siendo atacada, Caigo de rodillas en el suelo mientras me salen lagrimas de mis ojos y pienso que mi novio esta allí adentro… Pero me levanto y recuerdo que más vidas están en riesgo, voy caminando hacia el vehículo de asalto militar cuando miro que Mundo de guerra despliega naves hacia la tierra y siento mi teléfono celular sonar…. Aparece un tipo con voz terrorífica proclamándose el nuevo soberano de la tierra y se auto nombra Darkseid…

-PREPARENSE PARA EL ATAQUE! TODOS CON SUS ARMAS LISTAS!- El General Burrows comanda.

Los pilotos despegan de la pista de aterrizaje y empiezan a disparar contra las naves de Mundo de guerra… en eso disparan a nuestro vehículo de asalto y salto de el antes del disparo… aterrizo en el suelo herida y con dolor en mi muñeca.

La atalaya 29 de septiembre 9:39 A.M  
Narracion de Batboy.

*Zack mi amor como estas!?* Ana me habla a través del teléfono  
*Bien y tu Linda?* Digo mientras estoy buscando mi otro bati cinturón en la habitación.  
* Perfectamente Guapo! Uuum como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos…* Ana termina de excitarme por medio del celular cuando de repente se escucha una Alarma en toda la atalaya.  
*ACTIVANDO DEFENSAS DE LA ATALAYA MUNDO DE GUERRA SE HA DESPLAZADO, MUNDO DE GUERRA SE HA DESPLZADO, MUNDO DE GUERRA LANZO SUS FUERZAS HACIA LA TIERRA, TODOS A LA SALA DE MONITOREO YA!* Batman suena por todo el lugar.  
*Linda… Te tengo que colgar* Digo a Ana a Través del teléfono mientras salgo hacia el corredor yéndome hacia la sala de monitoreo.

Salgo corriendo hasta la sala de monitoreo donde nos encontrábamos más de 60 héroes mientras los otros estaban dispersos por la tierra, tales como Wonde Woman, Aquaman y Superman.

-Activando escudo Batman- Oracle queda viendo a Batman.  
-Bien hazlo Oracle- Batman la queda viendo.

Cuando de repente miramos a Mundo de guerra voltear su gran arma contra la atalaya.

-Mierda…- Exclamo cuando miro que Mundo de guerra nos dispara.

El ataque termina pero todos estábamos medio desorientados por el impacto.

-Batman, los escudo de la atalaya no resistirán mucho mas esos ataques-  
-Los linternas verde ya comenzaron a atacar junto con los aliados de nuevo génesis…- Nightwing queda viendo a Batman.  
-Bien… Supermartian, Red Robin, Mrs. Martian Agarren sus naves y ataquen, Firestorm, Starfire, Booster, Lieutenant Marvel, Seargent Marvel y Captain Atom vayan a ayudar a los linternas, Oracle desplega los drones de ataque hacia Mundo de Guerra, Dr. Fate, Simon Baz, Rocket y Zatanna protegen a la atalaya con varias capas de escudos de fuerza, PERO MUEVANSE PARA YA!- Batman comanda a todos.

Todos empiezan a moverse, Mrs. Martian y los otros se dirigieron hacia el hangar por sus naves mientras los demás héroes sin naves salieron por una escotilla mientras mi madres y Rocket se sentaban para invocar un escudo de fuerza suficientemente fuerte, Constantine, Madame Xanadu y nightmare nurse se unieron a zatanna mi madre para el hechizo, ellos mas la tecnología podían hacer un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte mientras todos estaban ya yendo a sus posciones solo nos quedamos como 42 heroes sin hacer nada.

-Y nosotros Batman?- Arrowette la arquera rubia pregunta.  
-Ustedes irán a defender la tierra- Batman nos queda viendo – habían inicialmente 12 equipos de 5, pero viendo lo que paso, se irán en distintos grupos, Shazam, Robin ustedes se irán a Ciudad Gotica, Las tropas de Darkseid se han desplegado y la G.C.P.D y los militares no pueden contenerlos- El caballero de la noche comanda.  
\- Entendido Batman- Shazam y Robin se marcha por un tubo Z.  
*Re-co-no-ci-do Ro-bin Sha-zam*  
-Nightwing, tu y Superboy en San Francisco- El caballero de la noche le habla a Nightwing.  
-Si- El primer Robin asiente- Nos vemos luego linda- Nightwing lanza un beso hacia Zatanna.  
*Re-co-no-ci-do Night-Wing Su-per-boy….*  
-Tigress, Kid Flash y Swampthing, se dirigirán a Paris, Francia- El cabellero de la noche sigue con sus instrucciones.  
-Mmmm, hace años no voy a Francia- Tigress se despide de Wally con un beso y se dirige hacia el tubo Z.  
*Re-co-no-ci-do Ti-gress Kid-Flash…..*  
\- Blue Devil y Black Lightning, Detroit- Batman continua haciendo los equipos – Pandora, Stanger y Black Fast…. Londres, Lagoon Boy dirígete a Tokio, Japon allí te encontraras con Katana. Bumblebee, Guardian y Batgirl diríjanse a Honduras y los países alrededores como Costa Rica, Guatemala etc… Question iras a Mexico, en el distrito federal de estará esperando Aztek para que lo asistas. Batboy, Arrowette y Star girl…. Ustedes se dirigirán hacía Washington D.C, Black fast Troia ustedes se iran a…..

Nos volteamos y fuimos a las configuraciones de los tubos Z, configure hacia el tubo Z mas cercano a la casa blanca, también dirigí mi bat-wing(nave) hacia nuestra ubicación del tubo Z en washington D.C.

*Re-co-no-ci-do Bat-boy, Arrow-ette, Star-girl* 

Washington D.C 10:20 A.M  
*Re-co-no-ci-do Bat-boy, Arrow-ette, Star-girl*  
-Bien… Llegamos- digo yo mirando la pantalla holográfica de mi guante.  
-Bien? Y que esperamos?- La arquera rubia pregunto con su arco listo.  
-Baja eso ahorita Arrowette, no tenemos que levantar mucha sospecha por el momento, hasta que la liga comande atacaremos- Detuve a Arrowette antes de que cometiera algo estúpido.  
-Bueno… Si estoy con Arrowette… Que estamos esperando?- La otra Rubia pregunto.  
-Lo que estábamos esperando ya llego aquí señoritas- quedo viendo al cielo mientras aprieto un botón de mi guante.  
-El que llego!?- Arrowette se impacienta y mira el tubo de extracción que sale de mi nave – Oh…-  
-Bien…. Suban chicas- Las hago pasar primero

Nos subimos en el Jet el Batwing y comenzamos en marcha hacia la capital, todo iba bien hasta que sentí en mi radar dos objetos detrás de nosotros.

-Mierda…- Exclamo subiendo la velocidad y comenzando maniobras evasivas, ya que dos misiles nos estaban apuntando y de repente más problemas…. Una comunicación de radio de la casa blanca.  
*Esta es la casa blanca, identifíquese o será derribado*  
-UGH…. Stargirl agarra el parlante e identifícanos- Digo yo subiendo mas y mas con la nave.  
*Esta es Stargirl, heroína nacional, estoy junto con Batboy y Arrowette, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar en el Jardin de la casa blanca* Stargirl intenta manejar la situación mediante radio.  
*Permiso denegado disparando misiles*  
*No! Alto espere!- Stargirl no pudo detener al gobierno de los estados unidos de dispararnos.  
-Por eso odio este maldito país!- Digo, volteo la nave y la pongo de frente, disparos mis misiles bloqueando a los otros –SAMRA ED AL ASAC ACNALB ESRENETED ETNEMAENATNEMOM!- disparo el hechizo deteniendo las armas de la casa blanca momentáneamente.

Sigo disparando misiles a las otras dos naves de Darkseid que nos venían siguiendo. Las derribo y aterrizo en el patio de la casa blanca, ni dos minutos habían pasado de que nos estábamos bajando de la nave cuando varios guardias de la casa blanca llegaron a apuntarnos con sus pistolas.

-Bajen sus armas caballeros- Stargirl se baja del avión mostrando su encanto contra los guardias.  
-Oh Dios mío es Stargirl, bajen las armas- Uno de los guardias les comanda a los demás.  
-Ser una súper heroína famosa tienes sus privilegios- Stargirl me toca el hombro y guiña el ojo- El presidente está en un peligro mayor de lo que pensábamos caballeros, ese señor que tienen bajo tierra en un bunker a 15 kilómetros de acá es un impostor…. La Justice League lo ha confirmado mediante radiación tecnológica radiomofirca que emitía el presidente esta mañana en la reunión que tuvo con Superman.  
-Y como no sabemos que tu estas mintiendo niña!?-Otro guardia de seguridad pregunta.  
-Porque la Justice League lo dice… No creo que usted quiera discutir con Batman… digo es el detective más grande del mundo o siquiera con Martian Manhunter…- Stargir sigue apelando por nosotros con los guardias cuando de repente llegan un monton de naves de Darkseid y empiezan a disparar en el patio de la casa blanca.  
-TODOS CORRAN!- Uno de los guardias grita.  
-Bien, yo los enfrentare por aire, ocupo que ustedes dos se queden en tierra- comando a las dos chicas mientras intento subir a mi nave miro como las fuerzas especiales de los estados unidos empiezan a atacar.

Me monto en la nave, la enciendo, despego en ella. Me pongo en formación y hago que las naves del gobierno me sigan haciendo una formación para atacar, derribamos varias naves eficazmente y sin ninguna baja por parte nuestra.

-Muy bien muchachos así se hace- felicito a los pilotos, todos siguiéndome a mí pero cuando damos la vuelta mire hacia el suelo… y vi que allí esta Ana, luchando contra los monstruos de Darkseid en el terreno de abajo… -Ana…- quede idiotizado por un momento, casi pierdo el control de la nave.  
*Niño despierta, te vas a estrellar* Un piloto me levanta de mi pensamiento.  
-Lo-lo siento- Despierto y seguimos atacando a todas las naves alienígenas no identificadas del área.

Washington D.C 10:40 A.M  
Narración de Ana  
Logre escapar de esa cosa que me ataco saliendo de la base militar, logre quitarle su arma a esa cosa y también una de sus motos, hice mi llegada a la casa blanca y mire que Zack estaba allí adentro cuando estos malditos alienígenas empezaron a atacar la casa blanca, vi como Zack se subía a su nave y como pilotaba junto a los pilotos del gobierno de los estados unidos, los monstruos empezaron a atacar y yo también, eran demasiados pero como le había quitado su propia arma la use en su contra, Salí corriendo y me monte encima de la moto alienígena y empecé a conducirla hacia la calle principal en Washington, halle la configuración y la puse en piloto automático para que se auto destruyera y matara a montón de ellos. Salte de la moto y calle en el pavimento, y vi la gran explosión tanto en el suelo como en el cielo, mire a mi alrededor y vi que mas de esas cosas se acercaban, de repente miro a alguien volar y vi que era una de las súper heroínas más famosas en América.

-Stargirl…- susurre en el suelo descansando en mi rodilla.  
-Stargirl! No los hagas pasar, mantenlos a una distancia de 1,000 metros de distancia de la casa blanca, esperaremos a los tanques de guerra para hacerlos retroceder más- La arquera dirige a la otra súper heroína.

Quedo viendo a Arrowette esquivar los disparos de los animales horribles esos, miro que tiene dos carcajas en su espalda y otras dos pequeñas en sus piernas junto con un crossbow que colgaba de su cintura, me levanta a ayudar a la arquera y a la rubia con estrellas en su traje.

-Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto disparando hacia los monstruos de Darkseid.  
-Toda ayuda es necesitada- La arquera asienta esquivando un disparo que apuntaba a su cabeza y lanzando una flecha con espuma de cemento.

Arrowette da dos giros hacia atrás evitando disparos, no boto ninguna flecha gracias a la tecnología de sus carcajas, esquivo varios disparos de los monstruos también, no con tanta elegancia pero si lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

-Estas cosas tienen mala puntería- Arrowette comenta  
-Si, eso veo…- Digo yo poniendo mi arma alienígena la cual se había sobrecalentado en mi espalda, saco mis dos pistolas 9 milímetros y empiezo a disparar.  
-Veo que tienes buena puntería, no gastes las balas en otras partes de sus cuerpos, dispárales justo en la cabeza- Arrowette me aconsejo.  
Le disparo a uno justo en la cabeza – Tienes razón- Le asiento a la arquera rubia.  
*Arrowette* El auricular de Arrowette suena a través de su oreja.  
*Batboy, aquí arrowette* La rubia responde.  
* Los tanques de guerra del gobierno de los estados unidos llegaron te necesito en 17th sreet NW pero para ayer* Batboy suena a través del intercomunicador.  
*entendido, Arrowette fuera* Arrowette asienta – Un placer conocerte soldado Froze- Arrowette diciendo eso y llegan la artillería pesada…. Los tanques de guerra súper avanzados del gobierno.

Miro hacia el cielo y veo a Stargirl recibir algún mensaje por medio de intercomunicador y miro que se marcha volando hacia la casa blanca….

Narracion de Batboy  
Washington 10:40 A.M  
*Niño despierta, te vas a estrellar* Un piloto me levanta de mi pensamiento.  
-Lo-lo siento- Despierto y seguimos atacando a todas las naves alienígenas no identificadas del área.  
-A-Ana….- Sigo pensando que ella no debería estar en un campo de batalla como este… 

Los pilotos y yo seguimos derribando más y más naves alrededor de la casa blanca… Lo que me seguía preocupando era lo que dijo Stargirl… Es cierto que la Justice League lo detecto pero no se qué pensar, en estos casos siempre se espera lo peor…. De repente un misil pasa cerca de mi nave e roza una de mis alas y desestabiliza la nave un poco, pero todavía seguía volando a velocidad considerable, hice que los pilotos me siguieran a la 15 ST donde estaban Ana, Stargirl y Arrowette luchando…. Mi corazón palpito al verla disparar tan bien y matando alienígenas…. Nunca pensé que podría estar tan orgulloso de alguien o que podría poner ese tipo de de pensamientos en mi mente. Recibo una señal de que los tanques de guerra súper avanzados del gobierno de los estados unidos llegaron y se están poniendo en posición.

*Arrowette* Contacto a Arrowette por intercomunicador  
*Batboy aquí Arrowette* la rubia arquera responde  
* Los tanques de guerra del gobierno de los estados unidos llegaron te necesito en 17th sreet NW pero para ayer* le comando a la arquera  
*Entendido, Arrowette fuera* Arrowette cierra la comunicación  
*Stargirl…* Contacto a Stargirl  
*Stargirl aquí* Stargirl responde  
*necesito que manejes esto con cautela, se lo que dijo la liga del presidente y eso… Así que necesito que te infiltres al bunker de la casa blanca donde está el "disque" presidente de la nación allí, si es un impostor captúralo o haz lo que tengas que hacer* Instruyo a la rubia de estrellas.  
*Entendido… Pero eso no sería… matar o si?* Stargirl asienta inseguramente.  
*Te dije que si no puedes capturarlo que hicieras lo que tuviera que hacer falta… Y si eso significa matar, Batboy fuera* cierro el canal del intercomunicador cuando miro que un disparo directo se acerca a mi nave.

Suspendo la nave hacia arriba tratando de escapar, pero era inútil, el misil me estaba siguiendo y me iba a alcanzar.

-Mierdaaaaa!- Grito con toda intensidad – EYECTAR!- me eyecto antes que el misil me alcanzase – Ugh…- Voy cayendo desde una altura muy alta, me desabrocho el cinturón y me alejo de el – EMATIVEL!- Lanzo el hechizo rápido permitiéndome volar, aterrizo en la 15th ST donde estaba Ana espantada porque casi muero.

Aterrizo y lanzo batarangs a varios de esos monstruos en la calle, mientras los tanques avanzaban más y más para acorralarlos en un solo punto. 

-Zack!- Ana sale corriendo a abrazarme con lagrimas en sus ojos azul oscuro.  
-Ana!- Grito abrazándola y dándole un gran beso  
-Zack - Ana comienza a besarme nuevamente, su boca se sentía tan caliente mientras su lengua masajeaba a la mía y la mía a la de ella en un constante movimiento, cuando de repente miro detrás de ella uno de esos monstruos.

Corto el beso y lanzo un batarang por su espalda dandole en el cráneo a esa cosa.

-Eso estuvo algo cerca Linda- Le digo sobándole la cara cuando detrás mío estaba otro de esos monstruos de Darkseid con una espada listo para apuñalarme.  
-ZACK!- Ana me empuja y recibe el espadazo en medio de su abdomen por mi – GHHHH- Mi tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente cuando vi a Ana tirada en el suelo con una espada alienígena que atravesaba su cuerpo.  
-**OOOOOON!**\- Grito con toda desesperación "no" al revés, mis ojos se ponen blancos y con rayos de electricidad mágicos saliendo de ellos, de repente un batarang explosivo sale de mi bolsillo lanzado por mi magia a la cabeza del alíen, haciéndole explotar su cabeza en mil pedazos – **ODUCSE RODEDERLA!** Li-linda, Linda quédate conmigo t-te lo pido, y-yo… la li-liga… los médicos t-te sanaran….- Ana me interrumpe.  
-Guapo…. T-te amo… te voy a extrañar mu-cho….Ugh…- Ana trata de hablar.  
-No trates de hablar linda po-porfavor- Lagrimas salen a través de mi antifaz de domino *Arrowette vente devuelta a la 15 ST pero ya!* le grito a Arrowette por el intercomunicador.  
\- Zack, siempre te amare d-de aquí al mas alla… como s-sea, escuchame…. Ugh- Ana trata de pedir su último deseo tosiendo sagnra a través de su boca-Za-Zachary bésame…. Bésame por última vez- Dice Ana pasándome su mano por la boca y yo con su dedo índice en mi boca como de costumbre, los monstruos intentaban romper el escudo hasta que Arrowette llego a detenerlos con sus flechas.  
-Si Amor mío- Me inclino a Besarla, todavía sentía esa energía en ella… esa pasión en su boca y en todo su cuerpo, pero el beso termino cuando deje de sentir su respiración a través de su nariz y el movimiento de su lengua sobre la mía. –**No…. N-no… esto no…. NOOO!NOOOO!NOOO! ESTO NO PUEDE SER NOOOO!**\- Me sentía destrozado, Arrowette estaba atrás mío había visto todo… mire como sus lagrimas también salían de sus ojos me levante con el cuerpo muerto de Ana y se lo entregue a Cissie.  
-Cu-cuida del cuerpo por favor- Le doy el cuerpo con lagrimas en mis ojos escurriéndose por mi antifaz de domino.  
-Que-que vas a hacer?- La rubia pregunta.  
-Oh…. Ya lo veras…..- quedo viendo a Cissie con mis ojos iluminados de color blanco y con energía mística saliendo de ellos, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo emanando energía mágica de color blanco, Arrowette miraba como el cielo se ponía mas oscuro al igual que la energía mágica que emanaba alrededor de todo mi cuerpo….

CONTINUARA…

**^Notas de autor^**

**Se que me he tardado mucho pero…. Aquí esta el capitulo 16, aunque con muchos feels…. Espero que les guste mi trabajo u.u Ana R.I.P**

**Autor- Fredy Pineda *no copiar n.n***


End file.
